So Close
by Infected Bliss
Summary: Gwen is falling out of love with Trent, and the same for Duncan with Courtney. The two meet and become best friends but is there something more? TDI/A never happened.
1. Chapter 1

** Before some of you ask , will finish HML pt. 2 kay I just had the urge to write another DXG story. To keep me from getting bored. This is the most I've ever written on one chapter so please enjoy it. Then Review it please :)**

**...Gwen...**

The sunlight shone down as I walked through the park. The trees, seemed to dance in the gentle breeze. Trent, my boyfriend stayed loyally by my side. He was your rarely dicovered "prince charming." He treated me like a lady, and he sometimes gave me too many gifts because I was, "the love of his life." Sure he was sweet, but I found myself getting bored with him as the days passed. Though I should be content and happy with my loving, guitar playing boyfriend, right? But, deep down I felt as though something better was out there waiting for me. Then I later forgot those feelings and went on being happy with Trent. On this particular day it felt to me as if today was going to be different. Instead of thinking this over more I tried to start conversation.

"It's really beautiful out today." I said looking at the clear blue sky. Trent smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you." I blushed even though that was the typical response I got out of that type of comment.

Honestly I don't know why he thought I was so beautiful; my black shoulder-lenght hair with midnight blue streeks usually fell in my face, my eyes covered in dark eye-shadow and mascara. It made me feel sometimes trampy. My skin was very pale. While all the other girls here in California were beautiful beach blondes and brunettes with perfect tanned skin. Sure I wasn't ugly but I didn't think I was beautiful as Trent kept saying I was, every single day. It was one reason I felt I was getting tired of him, the same thing everyday, but then he understood me like crazy.

I felt as if the spark that rose between us when we first met was slowly fizzling into oblivion. His warm green eyes and messy black hair had lost the feeling of love I'd felt when we'd first kissed. Though I felt such feelings, I couldn't find reason enough to leave him. I felt trapped. Waiting for someone to set me free.

"You coming babe?" His voice pulled me out of my thoughts enough to realized I'd stopped walking. I shook my head in a nod, picked up my pace once again.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I walked back up next to him, avoiding his gaze.

"Thinking about something Gwen?" He asked me gently.

"Mmm hmm." I answered, not speaking.

"You want to talk about it?" I shook my head.

"No I just want to forget about it. For now." He shrugged.

"Alright, I won't dog you about it." Again, so typical...

**...Duncan...**

The sky was bright blue without a cloud in the sky. The wind blew in my face and I inhaled the sweet aroma of the park's maple trees. The day would seems almost peaceful if it weren't for the constant nagging of my girlfriend, Courtney. She was going on and on about something which I'd lost intrest in too long before to pay attention to her. My mind was clouding up. I kept thinking I should be happy with my "princess" but the woman was really getting on my nerves lately. I questioned why I was still with her in the first place. But her hotness and "bad attitude" was all that came to mind.

Instead of talking and insuring the anger she would display if I interupted her I just focused on her in general. Her shoulder length brown hair swayed in the breeze, her cute little freckles above her nose, her tanned brown skin. Sure she was pretty but her personality just was a comeplete turn off for me. She was so preppy and always thinking she was the greatest thing ever. Not to mention her bipolarity, like one minute she couldn't stand me and then the next minute she loved everything about me. I was seriously starting to lose the intrest in her I'd had when I'd first seen her.

I swear if it weren't for the whole "hates to lose" thing I seriously think she would have left me by now. We were comeplete polar opposites. While she was preppy and uptight, I was a juvienile delinquent and pretty laid-back. My hair was black with a bright neon green mohawk. On my face I had five, count them, five piercings and wore a spiked collar around my neck.

What was worse is that she lately had been trying to change who I was. Like picking out preppier clothes -that I later changed to more my style-, trying to help me with her little class campaigning, make me study more. The last one I really can't complain as much because she'd saved me from failing my English class. Even so I was nearing the point to where I almost couldn't stand her.

Weird, but I felt as if today was gonna change my life. I don't know why but I felt it in the pit of my stomach.

"DUNCAN!" Her voice snapped me out of my sense of feelings.

"Are you listening to me?" She snapped. I faked another smile like I usually did now and answered;

"Yes Princess." She glared.

"DUNKY! Only I can use pet names, or did you forget, again?" I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Sorry ba-Courtney." I fake-smiled again hoping she would ignore that almost fumble.

"Just don't do it again!" I nodded and she went back to droning on. We kept walking when, I saw her.

Not too far ahead of us on the path there was a girl about my age, short shoulder-length hair like Courtney's only instead of brown this girl had amazingly epic black hair with midnight blue streeks in it. She had winter pale skin with blue-grey smoky eyes and blue lipstick. She was also pretty I'd noticed that right off. She was different, in a good way. I'd never seen a girl like her, she reminded me of, well, me.

Then the preppy yet emo looking guy in camo she was walking with put his arm around her and gave her a peck on the cheek. I don't know why but for some reason, it tore at me to see him with her like that.

Courtney snapped me out of my gaze by slapping me upside the head. Her silence told me I was breaking the boyfriend code; by oogling another random girl I didn't even know. Yet, at least. Wanting to be polite Courtney suggested we say hi. I couldn't have agreed more.

**...Gwen...**

Trent put his arm around me and planted a small peck on my cheek. I forced a smile at him knowing I couldn't admit how I really felt, at least not at the moment. I averted my eyes away from his again when a high, preppy, and slightly annoying voice broke the silience. We both looked up to a preppy brown haired girl with freckles and sun-browned skin.

"Hi I'm Courtney, it's really nice to meet you two." Through her act I could see the lie behind the greeting. I almost instantly disliked her. Trent though seemed to think she was nice and friendly. She then gestured to the person behind her.

"And, that is my boyfriend, Duncan." I looked behind her and our eyes connected. He had a green mohawk and black hair around it, five piercings, and was wearing a spiked dog collar and a skull shirt. He was so different from all the guys around here, Trent included. He reminded me of myself. He smirked at me and came to talk to me while Trent and Courtney started talking about something.

"Hey I'm Duncan." I smiled back at him.

"Hi, I'm Gwen." We shook hands and looked at our "significant others" to find them in a long conversation comepletely unaware that we were still here. I looked at Courtney and then turned back to Duncan.

"So, a punk looking guy like you is dating a preppy like that?" He rolled his eyes at me.

"Yep, and you are dating preppy emo looking boy?" I nearly slapped him. But I held my composure. I whispered to him;

"He is NOT emo!" He snickered a bit.

"Okay fine he's not." He smiled again. "So what type of movies do you like?" Random question. But okay.

"That's easy Horror." His grin grew.

"Fave movie?" I smirked.

"Let's answer at the same time. 1...2...3!"

"FRIDAY THE 13TH!" He gave me a devilish looking grin.

"You sure have taste Sunshine." I raised an eyebrow.

"Sunshine?" He looked at Courtney to make sure she wasn't looking.

"Well...yeah, cause you seem to shine like the sun. So therefore Sunshine should fit you properly." I fought the urge to blush. We continued talking, oblivious to the time passing. Turns out we had a LOT in common, same taste in music, same in movies, heck even same taste in colors and food. I tried to remember what I had in common with Trent. Zilch. The only thing we could ususally talk about was ourselves. With Duncan I felt I could go on talking with him forever. After about an hour Courtney stopped talking and started walking away. She then hollered back at Duncan to join her. We exchanged numbers and said goodbye with the secret handshake we'd made up in the time we'd talked. I waved at him and he waved back. It felt really good to have a best friend now. Trent took my hand and started to take me home.

"They seem like nice people don't they babe?" I thought about them. Courtney I didn't care for but as for Duncan, it was a whole other story indeed.

"Yeah they are." I whispered. Trent smiled and we walked in silience the whole way home.

* * *

**So what do you think about this one? Please Read and Review. Go DXG!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ladies and Gentlemen...SO CLOSE CHAPTER TWO! Thanks and R&R please. Again I own nothing.

* * *

**

**...Duncan...**

I awoke in my room Monday morning the same way I ususally did; waking up to my cellphone with a call from Courtney. Ugh. She made it pretty much her "responsiblity" to make sure I got up for school in the morning by calling me and if she had even the slightest bit of doubt I was getting dressed she made me take a picture of myself dressed for school. Stalker.

"Dunky, you'd better have your lazy ass up for school." I rolled my eyes, then I smirked.

"Watch your language Courtney." I said holding back a laugh. She scoffed.

"Like I don't hear a curse coming from you every day!" I couldn't argue with that one I did have a potty mouth.

"SO! Are you dressed yet?" I looked down I was still in my boxers and undershirt.

"Uh, I'm getting dressed right now."

"Good, and please make sure it's _clean_!"

"Yes mother dearest." I said sarcastically. Courtney didn't take it that well and started to insult me numerous times over the phone but I hung up while she was in mid-sentence. Oh boy I know I am gonna regret doing that later. But too late now. I finished getting ready and rushed out the door I didn't live very far from the school, so instead of meeting Courtney at her bus stop down the street, I went the other way to school and ran like hell.

Just like I thought I made it to school before Courtney and ran inside. Walking down the hall I saw her unmistakeable black and blue hair.

"Gwen!" She turned and surprise and some other emotion crossed her face. What also surprised me is that Trent wasn't following her around like a little puppy this time.

"Oh my God! Duncan! I didn't know you go here!" I rushed up to her and hugged her.

"Guess one trip to the park can really open your eyes huh, Sunshine." She smiled, and she...blushed? Why? I don't know.

"So, what classes do you have?" She asked. We both pulled out our schedules and our mouths dropped. We had _almost _every single class together and we had the same lunch together. How we never noticed each other before, again I have no clue. The only classes we didn't have together were math classes (she was one class higher than me) and gym class (of course.) We looked at our schedules and headed off to World History class.

**...Gwen...**

The day seemed to go on for eternity. Though now I had Duncan to brighten even the dullest classes. Finally the time came, we hugged and we separated to our different classes. Stepping into Mr. Andrew's Calculus class seemed as it ususally was, when a voice rang out.

"Gwen?" I stopped dead in my tracks. _Oh please don't be who I think that is_. I turned around and much to my dismay there was Courtney in all her preppy glory.

"Oh my gosh! I never noticed you took this class! Hi!" I could sense the fakeness in her tone. She was really the last person I wanted to see right now. I breathed deeply and put on my best fake smile.

"Hi, Courtney." She grinned then came closer.

"Hey have you seen Duncan today? He didn't come to my bus stop and he didn't walk me to my first class like usual. _Woman I think he was trying to avoid you_. That's what I was thinking but instead I said;

"Sorry Courtney I haven't seen him since this morning." I lied. Courtney could obviously tell it was a lie because a big frown appeared on her face.

"I know you've seen him somewhere Gwen, and you better not touch my Dunky or else!" It was official the woman was insane. I sighed.

"Courtney, me and Duncan are just friends! I don't think of him that way!"

"Fine but I'm watching you!" and then she stormed off to her seat. This class was gonna drag on forever...

After Calculus I headed to Biology where Duncan was waiting for me. I took the seat next to him, and we started conversation before class started.

"Dude, I talked to your little girlfriend in Calculus and she's already got this crazy idea that I'm trying to "steal you" from her." He groaned.

"God, she is always jealous whenever I talk to another girl. I swear she gets so bitchy sometimes!"

"I kinda figured that out earlier sherlock." He smiled.

"But hey I guess it doesn't help that her boyfriend is so irresistible." I rolled my eyes, and smirked at him.

"Only in your dreams big boy." He started to say something but the teacher came in. Lucky for us he planned on showing us some movie that would take two days in class to finish with no notes needed. I don't know why but for some reason knowing the fact I would be sitting next to Duncan in a pitch black room for 45 minutes for the next two days made my stomach flip. Wait, I shouldn't be feeling like this! I have Trent! Then again I am growing sick and tired of him and his obsessive clingyness. But I don't have reason to leave him, again the feeling of being trapped became present in my stomach.

About ten minutes into the film I felt a tap on my arm. I looked to my left and Duncan was looking at me sliding me a note beneath his fingers. I took the note and unfolded it. The brightness of the projector and screen was enough for me to be able to see it.

_Bored, how was Calculus?_ I wrote back and slid his note back to him.

_Okay 'cept your GF kept givin' me death glares cause she thinks I like you._ He read the note and wrote back to me.

_Don't worry bout her, besides you could probably take her down anyway._

_I thought she was your "princess" why aren't you standing up for her?_

_Because she's been bitchy lately, plus no one trashes my best friends, not even her_. I was shocked but beyond happy that he took me side. We continued writing notes back and forth all period and more surprisingly we didn't get caught. Eventually Mr. Garcia, the biology teacher, flipped off the projector and turned on the lights. Me and Duncan separated for the final class. He had some other health type class, while I went to gym, gag.

For the record I am not an atheletic person, I wasn't into sports, so gym was pretty much the only class I really dreaded going to. I walked into the locker room and began changing when a girl walked out of one of the showers/changing stalls and my heart almost stopped. The brown hair and sun-browned skin was unmistakeable. _Courtney_. Great, now my only two classes without Duncan were with _her_.

At that moment I just grabbed my tennis shoes and bolted sock-footed out the door into the gym with my now pony-tailed hair flying behind me. Outside I put on my shoes and took a seat as far away from the girl's locker room as possible. Then I prayed that she wouldn't see me. To my relief she didn't sit near me or even get the chance to talk to me for the entire period. Afterward we got into the showers and cleaned away 40 minutes worth of sweat. I was one of the first out and dressed. I swear I heard someone from the showers call my name but I bolted out the door. I looked at the clock, school would be officially over in about three minutes, but they seemed to go on forever.

Finally I went up the stairs to my locker, (which was on the second floor) to go and get my books. Then I felt a pencil someone had dropped roll beneath my feet and I stumbled backward. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the pain. But it didn't come, instead I felt somebody lifting me back to my feet.

"Don't worry I've got you Sunshine!" I turned my head slightly to see Duncan catching me in his strong arms. I was breathing heavily from all my running.

"Thanks Duncan."

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm just a little diz-." Then everything went black.

**...Duncan...**

"GWEN! Gwen, are you alright!" She laid limply in my arms, her head now hanging in unconciousness. I made picked her up in both arms and made a dash for the nurse.

"Oh my! What happened?" The nurse asked as soon as I stepped in.

"I don't know she just fainted!"

"What's her name?"

"Gwen Scotts."

"Alright then." She went into the office and the next minute she came back saying someone would bring her assignments to her and that when they did I could take her home or something. One girl came down in another couple minutes bringing Gwen's books in her hands.I piled them into Gwen's backpack and with much difficulty I was able to lift her and her backpack into my arms, while my backpack was on my back. I half ran down the street and carried her into my house.

* * *

**So how was this chapter? Is Gwen okay? What will Courtney do if she finds out? So many questions. **

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I present to you Chapter 3 :D Again I own nothing and I want you guys to read and review. Or I'll find you MWHAHAHAHHAHAHHAH...jk now on with the story.**

* * *

**...Gwen...**

When I woke up everything swirled in circles. For a minute I couldn't even see clearly. Then my vision cleared and I looked around. I was on a soft bed with a black comfortor in a plain room that had a few posters of bands that I loved. But then reality sank in and I didn't know where I even was.

_This isn't my room. All I remember is Duncan catching me on the stairs at school and then everything going black. So...where the hell am I?_

As if on cue Duncan walked through the door of the room, relief crossing his features.

"Gwen." He breathed. He walked up and hugged me. I hugged him back. His arms were so gentle and warm, I almost didn't want him to let go, wait! I didn't mean that!

I pulled back first.

"Um, Duncan, where am I?"

"After you passed out at school the nurse said I could take you home, and since I didn't remember where you lived I ran down the street and carried you to my house."

I looked around the room and blushed realizing _who's_ room I was actually in.

"So you put me in _your_ room!" He nodded.

"Well my parent's room is off limits, and I didn't want to put you on the uncomfortable lump my Mom and Dad calls a couch, so I figured my bed was best." I looked around the room it was perfectly neat.

"Wow, so the juvie reject actually keeps his room clean? It must be a miracle!" He rolled his eyes.

"Very funny Sunshine, Courtney made me." I made the sound of a whip, telling him he was Courtney's bitch.

"Oh shut it!" I got up and stood next to him.

"So, what are you gonna do about it big boy?" His look of annoyance turned into a devilish grin. He walked closer to me and tryed wrestling me to the ground. Feeling myself fall I reached up and pulled him down with me. I was now pinned to ground beneath him. I tried pushing him off, nothing.

"Now what were you saying?" He said blankly.

"N-nothing." His grin widened and he rushed his hand to my side, I bursted out laughing.

"P-please...s-stop it!" I laughed.

"Make me Sunshine!"

"OKAY! Okay, you're NOT Courtney's bitch! I give now PLEASE stop tickling me!" He took his hand away and looked at me.

**...Duncan...**

I took my hand away from her side and looked at her as she calmed down. Then we were staring into each other's eyes, and I couldn't seem to look away. Gwens' face was serious and her eyes widened a bit. Now that I think about it she really was beautiful,...Duncan stop thinking that! I felt my horomones coming back to me. Lucky it didn't show badly since I had on boxers, and my slightly messed up pants. I breathed in the smell of cool winter mints from her mouth.

I started to lift myself off of her as she sat back up. I felt the lower part of my body calm down. Then all at once my hand slipped and I fell back down on top of her. Then I felt a pair of lips collide inot mine. My eyes had been closed and now I opened them to see Gwen, wide-eyed, with her lips pressed to mine in a sweet accidental kiss. More to my surprise neither of us pulled away. To me it actually felt...nice. At first she didn't kiss back, but soon she snaked her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. I put my full body weight on her and deepened the kiss. It was passionate and sweet. I never felt like this when I kissed Courtney. It felt as if an electric current passed through me.

We pulled back out of the kiss and stared at each other for a few moments, breathing heavily. It took us a moment to realize what we just did. The feeling sank in as I jumped up off of her. She got up her mouth gaping. She blushed as she looked the other way from my eyes.

"I-I gotta go." She stuttered and she rushed out the door. I began to chase after her.

"Gwen! Wait!" I grabbed her wrist. She looked at me.

"How about we pretend this never happened?" I asked. She nodded in agreement.

"Does this mean we're still friends?" I asked hoping I didn't just ruin everything. She looked in my eyes.

"Of course." We hugged, tying to ignore the awkward feeling in the atmosphere.

We jumped as the door bell rang.

"Dunky? Are you home?" Oh shit, Courtney. If she ever found out that Gwen was even here she would kill me. Gwen looked terrified. I handed her her backpack.

"Be right there Courtney!" I yelled. I led Gwen towards the back of my house.

"Here, you can sneak out the back door, she'll never know you were here." She looked at me.

"Duncan, you have blue lipstick on your lips!" She whispered, fear in her voice. I looked in the mirror and sure enough my lips had a tint of blue on them. I quickly wiped it off. Me and Gwen did our handshake and she escaped out the back door. Then I rushed back to the front and let Courtney in.

"DUNKY! Where were you all day? I didn't see you at school and you didn't meet me at my bus stop! What gives?"

"Sorry Courtney, but I forgot to meet you and you know we don' t have any classes together so sorry. Besides you know how much I can't stand to be seperated from you." I kissed her on the cheek. Inside I wanted to gag for saying that to her. But I had make it seem like I _wasn't_ avoiding her all day and making out with my best friend.

"Aww Dunky." She hugged me. Then went towards the living room. "Aren't you coming? We have to study."

"I'll be there in a minute, I have to, uh, use the bathroom."

"Don't keep me waiting for too long!" I rushed into the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. Then I touched my lips where Gwen and I kissed. The sweet taste of her lips, the fire that burned between us... I mentally slapped myself.

"Man,...I shouldn't have done that."

**...Gwen...**

I was running down the street towards home. Luckily Duncan didn't live too far from my house. I stopped running when I was at my door. Thoughts were spinning around my head.

_Did I seriously just make out with my best friend? Why the hell did I do that I have Trent! Oh God if he ever finds out he'll be crushed. Sure it was a passionate, sweet, strong kiss, but still! Courtney will kill me if she finds out and then she'll probably kill Duncan. Also why did I kiss him back? What is wrong with me?_

I walked into my house and finshed my homework within an hour. My cellphone started going off. I looked at the caller ID, it was Trent. I took a deep breath and answered.

"Hello?"

"Babe, are you okay!" I just heard what happened at school today! Are you alright? You need me to come over there?" Ugh it was just like Trent to overreact.

"I'm okay now Trent. I'm at home now, I'm doing fine, you don't need to come over."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well, okay then. Goodnight Gwen, I love you."

"Yeah, love you, night." Then I hung up. I don't know how much more of Trent's overbarringness I can take. I thought back on me and Duncan's 'accidental' kiss and I put my fingers to my lips. Lying in bed that night while I thought about it, only one thought stayed in my mind;

_Did he feel a spark too?_

* * *

**_DRAMA! _Will Trent and Courtney ever find out what REALLY happened? Will Duncan and Gwen stay friends? Or will they be something more?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Presenting Chapter 4 people prepare for a fight! ****

* * *

**

**...Duncan...**

I woke up the next morning in a sweat. I couldn't get what had happened with Gwen out of my head. Lucky for me Courtney hasn't found out yet. I knew if she did find out I would be screwed. I checked the clock. 9:34 am. I shot up immediately and got dressed for school and rushed into the kitchen. I wolfed down my breakfast and caught a glance at the calender. I nearly slapped myself.

_It's Saturday._

I felt like such an idiot . How could I not know it's Saturday? I looked on the stove clock. It was only 9:49 am. _Well no point in going back to sleep now_. So I walked out the front door and headed for the park.

I sat down on one of the hard wooden benches. The awful green paint peeling off in small clumps. People out for morning jogs passed me, mainly young couples about a few years older than me. They all were so in love, they held hands or gave each other small, sweet smiles. It made me wanna puke yet at the same time I felt a pang of envy.

_How come me and Courtney never act like that around each other?_ I asked myself. My phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID: Courtney. Ugh, she was really the last person I wanted to talk to right now. So I let it ring and she left a message.

_Duncan! Where are you? I feel like you've been avoiding me lately! I want to talk to you about it so PICK UP YOUR DAMN PHONE! Bye Dunky, call me when you get this. Oh and PS you'd better NOT be spending some time alone with Gwen, I don't trust her around you. Got that? Bye._

Ugh, even her voice mail messages were like a freaking lecture. The wind blew through the trees and I inhaled the fresh, cool breeze. In my mind I was arguing with myself about my relationships with Courtney and Gwen.

Courtney was so preppy and uptight. She always tried to change me, and bugged me nonstop. We were polar opposites and she never respected what I did. Sure she's hot and I love her attitude, but the spark I felt between us when we'd first kissed, when we'd first met, it was as if the spark was gone. Not an ounce of love left in the relationship, if it was even that anymore.

Then there was Gwen. She was so different. She was smart, beautiful, and she understood me like crazy. She never tried to change me, and if it was 'legal' she always supported what I did. It seemed whenever I was with her, all thoughts of Courtney seemed to almost disappear. Then when we'd kissed,... I couldn't ignore the chemistry between us. For just one second I'd felt...whole. But she had Trent, the sweet, loyal, guitar-player she had for a boyfriend. He was everything a girl could ask for in a guy. I could never compete with him, and Gwen loved him, not me.

Man I messed up. If only I'd met Gwen first. Where would we be now? I don't know. If I could only just leave Courtney and tell Gwen how I really felt about her. I sighed, knowing she would never feel the same way.

Man, love sucks.

**...Gwen...**

I was sitting with Trent on his couch. Watching some movie I'd lost total interest in. My phone started buzzing.

I looked at it. _Duncan._ I looked at Trent to see if he'd noticed. He didn't. I turned away slightly and started texting him. We started chatting for a long time. I was so into it that I didn't notice Trent looking over my shoulder seeing who I was deep in conversation with. He groaned. I turned to him.

"What?"

"Nothing babe." I continued texting, only slightly feeling bad for completely ignoring my boyfriend while texting my best guy friend. _Man am I that much of a bitch? _Trent sighed; very annoyed.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know maybe I was just thinking how nice it would be to talk to MY girlfriend! Instead of being ignored while you chat with Duncan non-stop! He is completely getting in the way of our relationship!" I was shocked and angry at the same time.

"Trent! He is my best friend, I'm not going to ignore him! Also he is NOT getting in the way of our relationship! Why do you have to be so jealous!"

"Jealous? You think I'm jealous of that.. that punk wannabe! Well at least you pay attention to HIM! We haven't even really talked or been on a real date since you met him!" I was getting furious. Trent and I never fought like this. He was so jealous and more importantly he was insulting my best friend.

"He is NOT a punk wannabe! Nobody not even you can insult my friends, and you know what YES we HAVEN'T been on a real date or talked because I really honestly am just getting sick of you and your obsessive clingyness and overbarringness! You are driving me insane! I don't feel a spark with you anymore! The romance is gone! You are just being a jealous jerk right now!" For a moment Trent was speechless. He just stood there his mouth gapping open. His fists were clenched so tight his knuckles were white.

Then he did something I didn't expect. His hand flung out and he slapped me, hard, across the face. I fell back onto the floor crying out in pain. Trent had never hit me, he'd never used any type of violence against me. My cheek was stinging. I looked up at him in fear and anger.

"You know what Gwen? Get the HELL out of my house!" He yelled. I picked myself up off the floor and stumbled to the front door. I turned back to face him.

"Fine! But we are OVER! DONE! I'M GOING HOME!" I screamed at him and I slammed the door behind me and ran down the street towards my house. I was breaking into tears and once I was in my house I broke down sobbing. My mom was out of town till the end of the week so I was alone. I took out my phone and dialed Duncan's number. He was the only one I could turn to right now.

**...Duncan...**

I sat on the bench wondering why Gwen hadn't texted me back yet. She was at Trent's so maybe she was too busy with him right now. Suddenly my phone started going off; it was Gwen. I answered almost immediately.

"Hey Sunshine, why didn't you text me back?" I asked. My only response was Gwen crying hysterically into the phone. I've NEVER heard her this upset.

"Gwen! Sweetheart! What's wrong!" I could sense the worry in my voice.

"*gasp* Trent...and *sob* me...fight...yelling...then he HIT ME, and then I dumped him!" My eyes widened I would NEVER have thought Trent would do something like that. I felt so incredibly angry. NO ONE could hurt _my _Gwen! I mean just Gwen! I wanted to go to Trent's right now and teach that basterd a lesson but right now I just had to be with Gwen.

"Gwen where are you?"

"My house...just hurry please." The rest just came out as hysterical sobbing. I hung up. I'd been to Gwen's house once so I knew where she lived. I ran as fast as I could. I approached her street and ran straight into her house. It nearly broke my heart at what I saw.

Gwen was lying on the floor curled up into a ball crying into her knees.

"GWEN!" I yelled and ran to her and picked her up in my arms. She buried her head in my chest crying salty tears. I hated seeing her cry. I'd never seen her cry like this. Oh yeah, I am _so _kicking Trent's ass later. She lifted her head to face me. Her mascara stained face looked so helpless. But that wasn't what caught my eye. On Gwen's right cheek there was a large red mark. The shape of a hand imprinted on her face. I felt it, it was hot to the touch and Gwen flinched away in pain. I felt so angry at Trent.

I wiped away her tears and let her continue to sob into my shirt. Eventually she calmed down enough to talk.

"Gwen look at me, I want to help you. Now where's your mom?" She sniffled and wiped her nose before speaking.

"O-out of town till the end of the week." I felt so bad for her. With her Mom gone and Trent doing what he did, there was no one she could really turn to, but me.

"You're gonna be okay, your mark's gone. Does it still hurt?" She nodded her head. I held her closer if that was possible. I carried her over to the couch and continued to hold her, and within minutes we fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Drama! What will happen next time? Will Duncan kick Trent's ass? Will Courtney find out about the fight? More importantly will Duncan tell Gwen how he REALLY feels? Wait and find out next time.**

**Duncan: Trent get over here!**

**Trent: Dude it's just a story!  
****  
Duncan: *pulls out a bat and swings***

**Trent: My chesnuts!**

**Duncan: THAT'S for Gwen faggot!**

**Me: Wooo! Go Duncan! Kick his ass!**

**REVIEW! SATISFY THE BUTTON! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright Here is Chapter 5 peeps :) I own nothing so pleez dont sue meh!****

* * *

******

...Gwen...

I woke up about twenty minutes later. I looked at my surroundings, I was at my house. Then the memory of earlier came back to me and my eyes filled with tears again. I turned my head slightly to find I was still cradled in Duncan's arms. He was still asleep, bracing holding me close against his strong chest. He felt so warm. I wanted to just stay in this position forever. Duncan made me feel so safe and comforted. Slowly I tried working my way out of his arms trying not to wake him. I succeded.

I took out my cell phone and called my closest gal pal, Leshawna. She moved away a couple of months ago. Not that far just a county or two away, but now she went to a different school so I didn't see her as much. I got to see her at least a couple times a month. We emailed and talked all the time so we still stayed close. I just had to talk to a girlfriend about this, and she always listened to me. After about two rings she picked up. Her loud voice filling the silience.

"Gwen! Hey girl! How've you been."

"Fine." Damn my voice cracked a little.

"Don't lie girl, you sound like you've been cryin' whats up?"

"It's kind of a long story."

"Well start spilling girl." I started pouring to her over the phone from my first time meeting Duncan, to the kiss, to Trent's slapping me, to now. For a minute she was quiet

"Damn. Gwen I'm so sorry, about Trent." The mention of his name made me cringe.

"Don't be..." I sighed.

"So Gwen, tell me more about Duncan, from what you've told me he REALLY seems to like you and he seems to treat ya better."

"Leshawna, we're just friends, besides he'd never feel the same way I do about him, he has Courtney." Leshawna groaned over the phone.

"Honey, from what you've told me, that Courtney girl sounds like nothing but a skinny lil' bossy bitch. She probably don't even treat Duncan right does she?"

I thought about all the crap she's put me through and what Duncan had told me.

"Well...no, but-"

"But nothing! Girl I know you and what I know is that you're fallin' for Duncan, and I KNOW that he feels the same." Hearing this from Leshawna made it sound so simple. I looked back at Duncan on the couch, still sound asleep. His hard exterior was like a lie, because inside he had a big heart. I smiled at him.

"Gwen? Gweeen? You still there?" Leshawna's voice snapped me out of my daydreaming. I shook my head.

"Y-yeah I'm still here."

"Okay, well I gotta go, hey I'll be in town to visit this coming Friday up till Monday, my mama's got a buisness trip near there and she said I could come!"

"Awesome! I guess I'll see you next week."

"Yeah, oh, I gotta go see ya."

"See you." and we both hung up. I sighed again and went back over to the couch. I nudged Duncan in the side slightly, no response.

"Duncan!" He bolted up.

"What! Where?...Mother?" I giggled at that last comment. His eyes landed on me and he smiled.

"Hey, Sunshine, you feeling better." As if suddenly remembering what happened he wrapped his arms around me into a big hug. He whispered in my ear;

"I-I'm sorry,...you know about, him." I sensed the anger in his voice at the last part. He must have known I didn't want to hear his name but I felt tears coming back again anyway. Duncan heard my small sobs and pulled back seeing the tears on my face. His face softened as he pulled me back closer to him, rubbing his hands up and down my back.

"Don't worry Gwen, you are gonna be okay. But as for him I am SO kicking his ass later." I pulled back out.

"Do whatever you want to him, just please don't get sent to juvie hall. I need you here, not in jail." His hand came down and grabbed mine. It felt natural, but then I felt myself blushing. he giggled and looked me in the eye.

"Alright Gwen I won't get in trouble, and I won't leave you." I was honestly touched by his words.

"You promise?" I asked. He paused for a moment just staring in my eyes our faces inches apart.

"I promise."

**...Duncan...**

"Oh Duncan look the big sweethearts dance is coming up!" Courtney dragged me over to a big bulletin board with a giant poster advertising the dance. Right next to in was a ticket booth with some nerdy looking chick selling the tickets. Courtney went to the booth and bought two tickets.

"Do we HAVE to go?" I whined. Courtney turned to me and glared.

"Yes you do! I already bought the tickets! Hey I got an idea why don't we ask Trent and Gwen if they're going then we can meet up with each other there?"

"Gwen and Trent broke up." Courtney looked shocked, oh right I'd forgotten to tell her about the fight.

"What? Why? What happened?" I sighed and started filling her in about everything Gwen had told me. Courtney's face became even more shocked.

"So _Trent_ slapped her! Across the face!"

"Yep and then Gwen left and broke up with him."

"Oh poor Gwen! I feel so bad for her, Trent seemed like a really nice guy." Hearing his name made me clench my fist in anger, but I kept my cool.

"Yeah right, she called me right after and went to her house to find on the floor, curled up in a ball crying her eyes out. Oh and she also had this big red make across the right side of her face." Courtney gasped.

"What a jerk! Aww Dunky it was soo sweet of you to help her!" She wrapped her arms around me. I pulled out of her death grip and looked at her questioningly.

"First PLEASE don't call me that in public, second I thought you couldn't stand Gwen."

"I can't stand her yes, but _nobody_ deserves to be treated like that by their own boyfriend!"

"Yeah. You got that right." At that moment I saw Trent and Gwen talking. She looked pissed at him. She started to walk away but he followed her.

"Uh...hey I got to take care of something okay? I'll catch up with you later Courtney!" I took off towards the way they'd gone.

"Okay! I'll see you at the dance, wear something formal!" I rolled my eyes and kept running. I rounded the hall and saw them go out the exit. I followed. I could hear them talking now.

"Trent just leave me alone!"

"Come on Gwen, I just want to get you back." I snarled.

"I don't want you back! So just go home now." He grabbed her wrist. She tried to pull away but he was obviously stronger than her. I felt my fists clench again.

"Let go of me Trent!"

"Not until you agree to go to the dance with me! Just give me another chance!"

" I gave you a chance Trent! You blew it! Now Let. Me. Go!" I couldn't stand watching this anymore.

"You heard her Trent, let her go, NOW!" They both jumped not knowing I'd been there. Trent looked at me in pure hate.

"Get out of here you punk wannabee, this doesn't concern you!"

"It DOES concern me when you mess with my best friend!"

"Whatever! Come on Gwen lets go talk about this." He started pulling her away. Gwen looked back at me.

"Duncan! Help me!" I ran up to Trent and yanked him off her holding him by his shirt.

"I said LEAVE HER ALONE TRENT!" Trent started to fight with me. Throwing punches that I easily dodged. I jumped back at him and slugged him hard across the face twice. He fell to the ground unconcious. Gwen rushed up to me and slammed into me, hugging me.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you again. Okay?" She nodded rapidly.

"Are you going to the dance with Courtney?" she asked me.

"Yeah, you should go to."

"I-I'd like that." I smiled at her then without thinking I pulled closer to me again and kissed her on the forehead. She stiffened a little but then she relaxed.

"I hope I see you there Friday Sunshine." I yelled as I ran off towards my house. She just stood there and looked back at me still in a bit of shock. I thought nothing of it and ran home.

**...Gwen...**

I stood there still in shock after he kissed my forehead. I looked at Trent's still unconcious form and began my walk home.

_I don't care if he still has Courtney. I will go to that dance, and I will tell him how I truely feel._

* * *

**ooooo Go Gwen tell him how you feel! GO DUNCAN FOR KICKING TRENT'S ASS! :D So please REVIEW PLEASE. Oh and do me a favor by voting on my new poll on meh profile, I need some help for the next chappie. Kay? **

**So, what are you doing just sitting there? SATISFY TEH BUTTON! pleeeeeeeaseeeeee XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright pleeze enjoy dis chapter and I own nothing so pleeze don't sue meh! BTW did anybody see the DXG kiss on the new TDWT preview? WOOHOO GO DXG!****

* * *

**

**...Gwen...**

"Girl! It's great to see you!" Leshawna yelled rushing me into her deathgrip hug.

"It's nice to see you too but I CAN'T BREATH!" She immediately let go.

"Sorry girl."

"It's okay, hey can you help me get ready for the dance?"

"That's tonight? Sure!" She helped me get into my dress and straighten my hair. Soon we finally finished.

"Gwen you amazing! Duncan is gonna drop dead when he sees you!" I smiled and looked at me clock, time to go.

"Oh, I gotta go I'll see you later!" I said rushing out the door.

"See ya Gwen, go get your man!" She yelled back. I smiled. But then feeling of nervousness appeared in my stomach. I had NO idea how I was gonna tell him. As I approached the school, nerveousness grew. Once I got to the school doors I could hear the pounding music. I took a deep breath and walked in making my way to the gym.

**...Duncan...**

Ughh I hated this stupid tux Courtney made me wear, she let me keep my converse seeing as I "lost" my dress shoes. Everyone else was just as formally dressed but I really didn't care. To make the matter worse the DJ was blasting pop and rap music, gag. I looked at Courtney. She was in a short pink dress with ruffles on the bottom with little spagetti strap crossing her shoulders and it ended abrubtly about 4 inches above her knee. She had also curled her hair. Sure she was hot but she wasn't who I was really thinking about.

"DUNCAN!" Her voice snapped me out of my daydreaming. I turned to face her.

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna dance with me?"

"Oh, um sure." I took her hand went to near the center of the dance floor, as the song ended I went back to the punch table. I heard the door open and I looked over. Immediately I felt numb in the knees as I drank in the sight of Gwen.

She was in a long sexy black dress with a slit up the side almost all the way to her upper hip. It was tight so it showed off her model figure perfectly, one strap crossed over her shoulder. She had straightened her which made it seem about three inches longer and her eyes covered in shadowy make-up making her grey-blue eyes pop and sparkle.

To put it real simple she's never looked more beautiful. I think I heard about five guys including myself similtainiously go, "woah..." She looked towards me and smiled. At that moment both her and Courtney walked up to me.

"Hey guys, you both look amazing." Gwen said trying to be nice with Courtney.

"Thanks, oh and I heard about you and Trent's break up, I'm...sorry." Courtney said. Gwen's smile faded and she looked away. I spoke up.

"So Gwen, you pretty,...wow." I received a blush and smile from Gwen and a death glare from Courtney. Immediately I reacted.

"Not that you don't amazing Courtney!" Courtney smiled smuggly glancing at Gwen. The DJ banged on the mic getting our attention.

"Alright people it's that time! I'd like to ask all the gentlemen to invite the girl he did NOT come here with to dance for the next slow dance." Everybody started paring off. Courtney went with some guy, I think his name was Justin and I looked to Gwen. I held out my hand.

"Shall we m'lady?" She took my hand and we started out to the middle of the dance floor.

_You're in my arms, and all the world is calm the music playing on for only two..._  
_So Close together and when I'm with you So Close to feeling alive..._

I wrapped my arms around her one hand on her bare back -the back of her dress didn't start till her waist- my fingers tingling while my other hand held hers. Her other hand resting on my shoulder.

_A life goes by romantic dreams will stop so I bid mine goodbye and never knew _  
_So Close was waiting, waiting here with you, and now forever I know._

We swayed back and forth stepping in sync with each other our eyes not looking away from each other I twirled her around till her back was against my chest. It felt so natural. I put my arm around her waist while my other held up her other arms so now both were sticking outward.

_All that wanted, to hold you.. So Close.._

I started walking around with her in the same postion in my arms our gazes at each other not breaking

_So Close to reaching that famous happy end almost believing this was not pretend_

I twirled her out of my arms and she spun around her hair and dress flying out. She stopped and came back to me. I touch with the song I sang the lyrics to her softly so only she could hear.

_"Now you're beside me and look how far we've come... So far, we are, So Close..." _She looked at me with amazement in her eyes and she held me close in a hug. Looking back into each other's eyes we picked up our pace along with the song and twirled around the floor. I held her close. We spun around now with wide smiles on our faces as we continued to look in each other's eyes. On another spin I picked her tiny body and her arm wrapped around my neck. Spinning her our faces only inches apart. I spun her one last time and pulled her so close her lips were centimeters from mine.

But I felt a hand in my shoulder and I turned around to face Courtney who had a displeased look on her face.

_Oh how could I face the faceless day if I should loose you now..._

"Mind if I cut in Dunky?" Gwen stutterted out:

"N-no of course he's yours after all." Gwen looking saddened began to walk away while Courtney took my hand. I held her at a short distance like everyone else I now noticed was doing. Courtney looked annoyed.

_We're So Close to reaching that famous happy end,_  
_almost believing this was not pretend Let's go on dreaming for we know we are, _  
_So Close, So Close, and still so far..._

Noticing I was still looking at Gwen, Courtney pressed her lips to mine sending a smug glance towards Gwen. I saw a flash of hurt cross her face. She looked like she was about to start tearing up and she looked away and ran out the rear gym doors and out to the gazebo they'ed built that no one really seemed to care about.

"Gwen! Wait up!" I tried making a dash for the door but Courtney grabbed my arm.

"Duncan forget her! I'm your girlfriend remember? So stop worrying about weird goth girl out there and enjoy yourself with me."

"No."

"What?"

"I don't care what you say anymore. I going out there after her." Courtney looked shocked and pissed at the same time.

"You listen to me Duncan, if you go out there with THAT, we are done!"

"Fine, enjoy the rest of your life princess, just know this; it doesn't involve me anymore." I started towards the door.

"FINE! You don't know what you've just lost asshole!" Courtney stormed out the other exit as I dashed for the gazebo, to Gwen.

**...Gwen...**

Duncan and I twirled around the dance floor. I caught a glance at Courtney sending us glares but I didn't care what mattered is that I was in his arms. I twirled me one last time before Courtney cut in.

"Mind if I cut in Dunky?" Courtney said glaring death at us.

"N-no of course he's yours after all." My words stung me. I walked away from them. Looking back I saw Courtney pressing her lips to Duncan's, she let go and smiled smuggly at me. I fought the tears and ran for the door. The school had a big gazebo that students could hang out on, I swear I heard someone call my name but I kept running. No one was out there and once I got to the gazebo I broke down crying.

I thought I was alone, the night was dead quiet with the exception of the blaring music from the gym. I sat on the small bench and cried. The way Courtney pressed her lips to his stung in my mind. Then a voice broke the silence.

"Gwen." I looked up slowly and saw Duncan staring at me.

* * *

**Yes I had to end it there for now. DXC IS OVER! :D Poor Gwen :( What will happen next time will Duncan or Gwen tell each other how they feel? Find out next time! :D**

**SO GO ON NOW AND SATISFY TEH BUTTON!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally, I got off my lazy ass and finished this chapter, It's a little shorter but I didn't have that many ideas and ...it's called writer's block. Deal with it! jk. :D Now ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

**...Duncan...**

I ran out to the gazebo to see Gwen crying, her head in her hands. I walked up to her, she didn't seem to notice.

"Gwen." She looked up slowly at me with tears and mascara running down her precious face.

"D-Duncan? What are you doing out here? I thought you were dancing with Courtney." She sniffed.

"We actually just broke up..." I muttered. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah." I came closer and sat down beside her.

"So why are you crying?" She looked away from my eyes.

"I don't know it just killed me seeing her kiss you like that." I was quiet for a minute.

"Why?"

"Because, I-I..." She sighed, her head hung down.

"You what?"

"I don't know." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Gwen, I know you better than that." I put my arm around her shoulders.

"Maybe I was afraid okay?" I raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Afraid of what?" She stood up and turned away from me.

"Afraid of losing you." I shot up from my seat.

"Gwen, you could never lose me, because I love you!" _Oh my god, I said it, I finally said it. _She turned to face me, her eyes widened and she looked at me, speechless.  
"W-What did you say?" Her eyes wide with wonder. Instead of just answering her I grabbed her by the arms and pressed her body to mine. She held the same expression. I took one of my hands and tilted her head up towards my face.

"I love you Gwen." She slowly smiled and a couple of stray tears fell down her face.

"I-I love you too Duncan." That's when I gave in and pressed my lips to hers. My first hand rubbing up and down her bare back while my other ran through her hair. I felt her hands running across my back while her exposed leg wrapped around my waist. I swear I heard her moan as I ran my tounge across her lips begging for entrace, which she accepted. At one point we sat back down on the bench still kissing and I pinned her beneath me. Eventually I pulled back for air staring into her blue-grey eyes that sparkled in the moonlight. She smiled.

"So I guess we're together now?" I smirked.

"You know it babe." I lifted myself off of her and grabbed her hand to help her up. Smiling at her, seeing as her hair was now frazzeled and sticking in every direction, we started the walk towards her house.

**...Gwen...**

I walked with him under the stars towards my house. I was so fricking happy. _He loves me, he really loves me! I'd always thought he loved Courtney more, but I guess I was wrong_. We reached my house in about five minutes. I opened the door, LeShawna had already gone home and my mom left a note.

_Gwen, _

_I'll be home in the morning, I got stuck with the night shift :( _

_Love , Mom._

So Duncan and I had the house to ourselves till morning? _Perfect._

"I'll be right back Duncan, I'm gonna go change." He smirked.

"You need any help getting out of that dress Sunshine?" He wiggled his eyebrows flirtaciously. I giggle.

"Perv."

"But you love that about me." I smiled and went to my room. I quickly changed into a pair of black booty shorts and a grey tank top. When I came back Duncan was lounging on the couch with only his pants and white button up shirt - which hugged his muscular form - on. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hehe lookin' good sweetheart." I blushed and sat by him on the couch and he put his arm around my shoulder. He turned his head to look at me and we ended up staring into each other's eyes. I don't know which of us caved in first but we ended up kissing. I felt like I never wanted him to let go. Like earlier he worked his way on top of me. I felt my heart flaming.

We broke apart for air, breathing deeply, looking in each other's eyes once again. Then in one movement he brought his lips back down and started pressing sweet butterfly kisses at the base of my neck. I gasped at the sensation. He looked up at me and smirked, then started kissing me again up my neck till he made it back my lips. I was oblivious to the time passing all I saw was us.

I pulled back giving him an intuitive look before he swept me up bridal style and carried me to my room. Shutting and locking the door behind him he set me down on my bed kissing me more.

**...Duncan...**

I carried her into her room and lied her down on the bed. Being the perverted romantic I was, I started kissing her again. Her soft lips felt so sweet against mine. Breath caught in my throat when I felt her slowly unbuttoning my shirt. Smirking, I let her finish undoing the buttons and I paused for a second, throwing my shirt to the floor. Feeling daring I slooowly lifted up the bottom of her shirt. She didn't object. I pulled back for only a second throwing her tank to the floor. I heard her moan and I felt this bulge in my pants. She lifted her mouth next my ear and whispered;

"I love you." I could hear the love and lust in her voice.

I want Gwen. More than anything but I felt like I was rushing this, and I definetely did _not_ want to screw this up. So once I started picking at her shorts I gathered up the strength to stop myself and I pulled back.

"Damn."

"What?" She asked confused.

"I really want to. Just, I can't. At least not now." She sighed and nodded, looking in my eyes.

"I understand." She sat up as I did. Her head hung down slightly and she was looking away from my eyes now. I put my arms around her holding her to me.

"Hey, you know I want you more than _anything_ right?" She smiled.

"Yeah, I do." I hugged her again. We sat up leaning against the headboard. Outside rain had started falling. We started talking about, well, pretty much everything. Like music, movies, our ex's, and things we like about each other. It was like that day when we met at the park. I felt like we could go on for hours. Eventually though she fell asleep next to me.

Looking at her she looked so peaceful. I reached toward her and started -out of boredom- playing with her hair. She started moving I immediately move my hands away fearing I'd woken her. Instead, she moved closer and nuzzled her head onto my chest, arm wrapping around me. I smiled down at her sleeping form. I carefully wrapped my arms around her and lied my head next to hers kissing her forehead. It was official, I was absolutely in love with her. That was my last thought before I drifted off.

* * *

**Me: Please review :)**

**Duncan: Aw man why didn't you let us go on! **

**Me: Because it's my story and I wanted to torture you. **

**Gwen: Nice. -_-**

**Me: Shut up :) It's just not time...yet ;)**

**Duncan: Please review so she'll hurry and write more!**

**Gwen: Anxious aren't we. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright so I am back from vacation now it's new chapter time! :D Enjoy.**

* * *

**...Gwen...**

I woke up the next morning still lying on Duncan's bare chest. I looked down to see that I only still had my bra and shorts on. Blushing I quickly found my shirt and put it on. I sat back down next to Duncan who was still sleeping. I nudged him in the side.

"Duncan." I half whispered to him. He didn't budge.

"GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP DUNCAN!" He jumped up immediately rubbing the crust from his eyes. I giggled at his reaction. Hearing me he smirked at me and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Well good morning beautiful." He flirted.

"Hey stud." His grin widened a bit and he kissed me again. Catching a glance at my alarm clock it was only eight in the morning.

We continued kissing till a voice snapped us out of it.

"Gwen! I'm home." Crap my mom was home! Man, this was so **not** the time.

"Crap! Duncan you'd better get out of here!" I whispered. He immediately jumped off of me and put his clothes back on. I kissed him one more time as he went out my bedroom window climbing down the oak tree outside. I ran downstairs to the livingroom looking for my mom. I stayed quiet for one second to hear the shower running. I felt a bit releaved.

Going towards the couch I saw Duncan had left his jacket and his red converse. Quietly I grabbed both articles of clothing and brought them up to my room hiding them under the bed.

After that I went to my bathroom and showered and quickly changed into my favorite midnight blue hoody and a pair of dark grey skinny jeans with matching blue converse. I made a run for the door but my mom caught me.

"Hey Gwen, where are you going so early?" curiosity high in her voice.

"Um, I'm just going to the park for a while, you know, to get some fresh air." I said quickly grabbing my cellphone.

"Oh, well just be home by midnight. Call if you need anything. Oh! I have the night shift again tonight so I won't be home tonight till about this time tomorrow okay?" I loved my late curfew.

"Okay, I will, love ya mom." I said running out the door. I pulled my cell out of my pocket and texted Duncan.

_Did your Mom & Dad get pissed when you didn't come home last night?_ Making my way to the park my cellphone buzzed.

_They R used 2 me bein' out late. Got a small lecture but that's it._

_Okay then, meet me the park._

_Cool love you babe ;)_

_Love you too. See ya soon_.

Putting my cellphone back in my pocket I sat down at my usual bench in the center of the park. After about five minutes I felt a hand on my shoulder. Expecting Duncan I smiled before turning around. My smile immediately vanished. Instead of Duncan, Trent was there his grip slightly tightening.

"Hello gorgeous."

"What do you want Trent?" I said gritting my teeth.

"You." I nearly snarled at him.

"Forget it! I am NOT coming back to you no matter what you say! Besides I'm dating Duncan now." Trent was silent. His eyes widened a bit then they turned into small slits, burning with anger.

"You 're dating THAT! You'd rather go out with that punk juvie-reject instead of me!" Standing up to face him I nearly shouted in his face.

"YES! I would rather go out with him! He treats me right! He gets me! He truely loves me and I love him back! So just move on and leave me the hell alone!" Trent's face twisted in shock then it turned back to anger. He lifted his fist ready to deliver a blow. I covered my face but there was no pain.

"Not a chance Elvis!" I brought my hands away from my face to see Duncan, clutching Trent's wrist in his hand, holding it away from me. Trent brought his other hand up and socked Duncan right in the stomach. Duncan doubled over clutching his stomach in pain, gasping for air.

"Duncan!" I screamed. Duncan got back up and tackled Trent. The two of them were throwing punches back and forth. I tried pulling them apart. Finally I got Duncan off of Trent.

Looking at each of them I could now see the damage they'd done to each other. Trent stood slightly limping a bit, with a bloody nose and a black eye.

Duncan meanwhile only had a bruise forming on his left cheek and he was rubbing his jaw wincing in pain.

Apparently that was enough for Trent. He turned around and walked away. Before he was more than five feet of us he turned back.

"I give up! I see I can't win you back and I definetely can't win in a fight against him. So I'm just giving up. Enjoy your lives together you punk wannabees!" He yelled at us.

I smiled kissing Duncan. We'd won, Trent was finally gonna leave us alone. I'd never have to put up with him again.

"Finally! The bastard is gone!" I nearly shouted to the heavens. He snickered.

"Yep babe, now you're all mine without that pyschopath bothering you." He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close.

"Gwen I kinda have something else to tell you." I pulled back to look at him.

"What is it Duncan?"

"Ahh it's my parents, they kinda want to meet you. Tonight?" I thought about this. I'd never meet Duncan's parents and he didn't really seem too thrilled about it.

"Sure, tonight at eight?"

"Yep. Oh and just a warning if my dad seems like an ass don't get too offended."

"Why?"

"Because you're like me and he liked Courtney better."

"Oh. Well I'll see you." I kissed him and walked off feeling slightly worried about tonight.

**...Duncan...**

God I not looking forward to tonight. My mom I wasn't worried about, but my dad, with him, it was going to be a living hell.

"Oh honey I can't wait to meet your new girlfriend. You always light up whenever you talk about her. Between you and me, I never liked that Courtney girl anyway. She seemed too...bossy." My mom said to me while she was finishing up dinner. Her short blond hair tied up in a bun.

"More like bitchy." I mumbled. At that moment my dad walked in, bad hair piece and all.

"Yes Duncan I'm interested in seeing what this, Gwen girl is like."

"Fine dad just **please **try to be nice to her, she means a lot to me."

"Whatever." He mumbled, rolling his eyes. I glared, what an ass.

_****Ding Dong** **_

"I'll get it!" I said rushing for the door. I straightened the stupid tie I'd been forced to wear and opened the door. Looking down I saw a pair of black strappy heels leading up to two smooth pale legs. Going up more I saw a dark purple ruffled skirt and a black tank top. All leading up to her beautiful pale face with blue lips, and her blue-grey eyes surrounded by eyeliner and dark eye shadow. I swear my mouth dropped to the ground.

"How do I look?" She asked her eyes sparkling.

"You look freaking hot!" I uttered uncontrollably. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh hello there! You must be Gwen. Duncan always talks about you. I'm Teresa, Duncan's mother." My mom said reaching her hand towards Gwen.

"Nice to meet you Teresa." Gwen said smiling. Much to my displeasure, my dad came to the door next eyeing Gwen with a dissaproving frown. Oh yeah, tonight was gonna be fun.

"I'm Mr. Carter, Duncan's father." He said hardly looking at Gwen and I.

"Hi, I'm Gwen." She smiled trying to be friendly, but my dad just ignored her and went back towards the dining room. Like I said; my dad's an ass.

Sitting in the dining room went a little better than expected. Gwen and my mom chatted and seemed to be getting along. We finished most of dinner and I hoped I was in the clear. Then my hopes sank as dad turned towards Gwen to talk. Shit.

"So Gwen..."

"Yes Mr. Carter?" Gwen asked.

"You seem like a nice, smart girl and everything but I gotta ask...why in the world do you like Duncan?"

"Why? Well Duncan means the world to me. He treats me right, he understands me, and when you get past the mohawk and piercings he is a sweet wonderful person. He does have a few 'flaws' but that's some of the things I love about him."

Hearing Gwen say this I felt truely touched. No girl, not Courtney had ever said that about me. My mom had a huge smile across her face looking at Gwen. But my dad raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah right." My dad scoffed.

"Lawerence!" My mom shouted at my dad.

"What? It's stupid puppy love between the punk wannabees of the high school." Mine and Gwen's mouths dropped similtaniously.

"Dad shut up!" I growled.

"What did you say to me boy!" I shouted.

"I am sick of you making every girl I date uncomfortable! Also, this ISN'T some stupid puppy love! What I feel with Gwen is real, and if you can't accept that then you're just being a total asshole!"

You know what son? Why don't you take your stupid little punk girlfriend and get out of here!"

"How can you say that Lawerence!" My mother shouted. Gwen without speaking stood up, lip quivering, kissed me on the cheek and said a brief goodbye to my mom then ran out the door.

"Way to go my so-called dad!" I yelled running out after Gwen. I caught up to her about at my mailbox. She was already crying. I held her close to me.

"Gwen,...please don't cry." She continued to sob in my shirt.

"I told you my dad can be an ass."

"I just c-can't believe he s-said that!"

"Don't worry about him. Let's go to your house. I'm sure it's better there." She sniffled a bit then nodded. Putting my arm around her we started walking towards her house.

* * *

**Me: and so concludes another chapter.**

**Duncan: yep read and review, hey in the next chapter do me and gwen,...you know...**

**Me: Mayyyybe. :)**

**Duncan: READ AND REVIEW! IT MAKES HER WRITE FASTER!**

**Gwen: Can't we wait till we're...you know married at least?**

**Me: NO XD**

**Gwen: O_O**


	9. Chapter 9

**okay now I have updated almost all of my stories :D read n' review please. and prepare for drama. Oh BTW did anyone see Episode 15 of TDWT EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! :D I screamed like a fangirl :D**

* * *

**...Gwen...**

The street lights started coming on down the street. Duncan walked by my side with his arm draped protectively around my shoulders. I managed to choke back any sobs that threatened to poor from me. Everytime I made a wimper, or even a sound of crying Duncan just held me close and rubbed my arm in comfort or simply kissed the side of my head.

I smiled, this is the way it should be. After walking in silence for a few more minutes we finally arrived at my front door. It was pitch black with the exception of the street light near the front of my yard. I dug my key out and let us in. The house was dead quiet, I was about to call out when I remembered my mom had the night shift again. I smiled at the fact.

"Where's your mom?" Duncan asked.

"Night shift, won't be back till about nine in the morning." He flashed that drop dead mischievious grin.

"Sooo we're alone all night?" I giggled.

"Can you at least try keeping it your pants?" I said sarcastically.

"Not really." He flirted again wiggling his eyebrows. I blushed. Without thinking I kissed him and he returned it. After about fifteen minutes we ran up to my room, again.

**...Duncan...**

After me and Gwen's little make-out session she grabbed my hand and we ran towards her room. Like before we locked and shut the door behind us and started making out again on her bed. I reached for her shirt and she reached for mine and we threw both garnments to the floor.

I stripped her of her skirt and she took off my jeans. I felt my heart racing. We kept kissing till air became a problem. I reached for her bra.

"Duncan wait." I stopped.

"What?" Wondering what could be so important right now.

"You _do _have a condom right?" _Ohhh._ I reached for my pants and started digging through the pockets. Luckily I found one in one of my back pockets. I comepletely forgot I'd even put one there but whatever. After that the night was amazing.

**...The Next Morning...**

I woke up the next morning as the first rays of the sun streamed into my eyes. I looked to my side to look at the alarm clock sitting on the bedside table. Ugh, it was only 7:30 AM. I tried sitting up but I felt a bit of extra weight resting on my stomach. I looked down to see Gwen, hair ruffled, fast asleep with a content smile on her face.

I smiled down at her. I easily nudged her in the side. She blinked a couple times before sitting up and covering herself with the blanket.

"Morning stud." She said kissing my cheek.

"Stud?"

"Yeah, like it?"

"Love it." I said pulling her in for another kiss. She blushed. I turned the other way as she got dressed and she did the same for me. I looked at the time it was almost eight o'clock. Gwen's mom was supposted to be back around eight-thirty. So I had to go. Gwen checked out the front door to see if her mom was coming. Thank god the streets were empty.

"Love you." I said kissing her goodbye.

"Love you too." I smiled and kissed her on the forehead and ran down the street.

**...Gwen...**

_Love you. _The words replayed in my head a million times. I felt my heart flutter. It almost saddened me to watch him go but I knew if my mom found out he was here all night she would ground me till I moved out which wouldn't be for about five months. Oh my god, I just remembered graduation was only three months from now!

Thank god! I've been waiting for this moment all my life, and now I'd get to share it with Duncan. With another smile I went back inside.

**...Two Weeks Later...**

I entered the restraunt with Duncan's arm wrapped around my waist.

"Seriously, how can you afford this place?" I'd been wanting to go to this place forever but after one look at one of the prices I knew it would take a lot of saving if I ever wanted to have more than just a soda.

"Saved up the cash sweetheart, I know you've always wanted to eat here, you told me so."

"So you did this, just for me?"

"Yeah, of course." I felt myself blush and I leaned up to kiss him. He smirked at me.

"Table for two please." He said now directing his attention hostess who had dyed her hair comepletely red, and I am talking Hayley Williams red that made her hair look on fire.

"Right this way." She said smiling, totally checking Duncan out. I wanted to gag seeing how old she looked. We ended up getting a booth away from most of the other people, thank god. We ordered our food and sat talking and exchanging a few kisses now and then. After about almost twenty minutes our food came.

Oh my god. This had to be the best food I had ever tasted! Now I finally understood why people paid the insane prices to eat her. Duncan seemed to agree as her was wolfing down his food.

After about five minutes my stomach started turning on me. I wasn't full or even comepletely finished with my food but even so, I felt like I was gonna hurl. Duncan noticed.

"Gwen? You okay?" My stomach rumbled again while I held my arms against it in pain.

"I-I think I'm gonna-" I gagged. I couldn't hold it in and made a dash for the restroom. I just made it into an empty stall as I violently pucked up everything I just ate. My throat was burning.

"Gwen! Sunshine are you alright in there?"

"I-I'm fine, lets just go okay?"

"Alright I'll get the check and then we'll go." With that I heard the sound of his footsteps fading. I stood up wobbling, walking towards the sinks I started to re-apply my lipstick thinking about why I threw up. I couldn't think of any reason. So I just went back out towards the front door where Duncan was waiting.

"Ready to go?" I said.

"Yeah. I'll walk you home." We walked once again in silence till we reached my house, once again my mom wasn't home. Duncan kissed me goodbye and left.

I went up to my bedroom to read the new horror novel I got that I'd been dying to read. My mind kept going back to the restraunt and me throwing up for no apparent reason. But then halfway through the first chapter I realized it.

_I was pregnant._

My hands started trembling as did my lip. I shook my head. _No. No this couldn't be happening!_ Though that seemed to be the only explanation. As hard as I tried not to the tears came.

Was I really pregnant or was it just my imagination playing a horrible trick on me? Oh my god if it is true what am I gonna tell my mom or Duncan! My stomach flipped at the thought, and once more broke into tears.

* * *

**GASP! :O Review to find out what happens next.**

**Gwen: SEE! I knew this wouldn't end well!**

**Duncan: Babe calm do-**

**Gwen: NEVER TELL A GIRL TO CALM DOWN**

**Me: Oh boy :/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally my loves, chapter 10

* * *

**

****

...Duncan...

I checked my phone again Gwen promised that she'd call me back after I dropped her off but she wasn't picking up. I was a little worried about her. Eh, she was probably sick, must've been something in her food. But still, where was she?

**...Gwen...**

I rushed into the pharmacy, looking to see if anybody I knew was around. All clear. I made my way to the "feminine" isle and grabbed three tests, hey better safe than sorry. I went to the counter and paid for them and then made a mad dash for the bathroom.

I put my phone timer on and set it. Waiting for the results was like torture, even though the directions said it would only take three minutes it felt like hours waiting to hear the beeping on my phone. I felt my foot tapping impaitiently. At long last the electronic beeping of my phone went off. I reached for the test, it was positive.

My hands shook. No, no this couldn't be right! I immediately took the second one, it came up positive as well, I took the third one for one last try. Positive. Three out of three. I felt like hyperventalating. My hand slowly lowered to my stomach as if I could already feel the kicking of little feet.

At that moment two totally different images filled my mind, one after the other. One was Duncan, a shocked look on his face staring at me, and then leaving never to come back. I felt tears in my eyes. But then the second image filled my head, Duncan and I smiling, standing over a crib, lifting a small baby out. A great sense of love and hope washed over my body.

Maybe it would be okay, raising a baby. I knew abortion was never an option, and parents who gave up their child usually regretted it years later. So even if I was going alone, I was keeping it. I took a deep breath and took out my phone. Time to tell him. I prayed he would pick up and he eventually did.

"Hey babe, why didn't you call me back earlier?" I rolled my eyes.

"Never mind that! Duncan I really need to talk to you."

"Okay what is it?"

"No, I mean in person, in private, this is really important okay?"

"Alright I'm coming, where do you want me to meet you?"

"Outside the pharmacy across from the park."

"I'm on my way." I heard a click and hung up. I swallowed the big lump in my throat.

I honestly had _no _idea how to tell him.

**...Duncan...**

"I'm on my way." I said and I hung up. I was at the park in minutes and I saw a glimpse of black and blue across the street half hidden between two trees. Going past them I saw Gwen, pacing across the pavement behind a dumpster. My curiosity raged now. I picked up my pace cutting across the street Gwen stopping as soon as she saw me. She had a look of stress and anxiety on her face.

"Hey." I said kissing her on the cheek, "What did you need to talk to me about?" She bit her lip looking at her feet. It started to worry me. I tilted her head towards me, making her look at me again.

"Gwen you can tell me anything." I pulled my hand away from her face and braced myself for whatever it was she needed to tell me.

For a minute she didn't respond she seemed to be searching for her lost words she took a deep breath. She looked back in my eyes.

"Duncan, I-I'm pregnant." At those words my world froze. I stared in her eyes, she was serious. I was gonna be a _father._ I couldn't answer simply from shock for a moment. In my silence Gwen became emotional, tears started running down her face.

"D-Duncan I'm keeping the baby. I-It's okay if y-you don't want anything to do with it, I'll understand." I put a finger to her lips to get her to stop, she looked back in my eyes. I pulled her in close holding her to me. I rubbed her back in a calming motion. I turned hy head to whisper in her ear.

"Gwen I swear, I will be here for you, I _want _to help take care of it. I'm just a little...surprised is all."

"How do you think I felt." She said with thick sarcasam. I smiled. I pulled back to look at her only to press my lips to hers. Pulling back she finally flashed that smile I loved so much.

"Now comes the hard part, telling our parents." She said grimly.

"Don't worry we'll get though this." She nodded, and we started towards her house.

* * *

**Awwwwww Isn't Duncan the SWEETEST! :D Okay For the record...IT WILL BE A GIRL! :)**

**Sooo do you guys have any name suggestions hmmm... Review please? :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**UPDATE YAYZ :D Enjoy**

* * *

**...Gwen...**

I was breathing heavily. I was facing my mom and Duncan's parents in the livingroom. All three were oblivious to the news we were about to tell them. Duncan had called his parents to come to my house so we could tell them all and just get it over with. I was really afraid of how they'd take it, I mean I'd only be dating Duncan for about 2 months, needless to say, I was terrified. Duncan held my hand, his palm was as sweaty as mine.

"So Gwen, Duncan what was so important you needed to tell us?" Teresa, Duncan's mom, asked sitting beside my mom. I looked to Duncan. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Uhhh." He said nervously. He swallowed hard and leaned down to me.

"I can't do it." He whispered, ashamed of himself. I felt bad for him a bit, except now I had to tell them.

"Mom, Teresa, Lawerence..." They all looked right at me waiting expectantly for an answer. I gulped.

"I-I'm p-pregnant." My mom and Teresa gasped, then they looked at us in simpathy more than anger or shock.

"Duncan, kitchen now!" Lawerence motioned for his son and I kissed him on the cheek for luck. He went into the kitchen with his dad they shut the door behind them. Now I faced my mom and Teresa alone.

"Are you guys really mad at us?" I mumbled, almost afraid of their answers.

"Honey, come here." My mom motioned me to sit between her and Teresa, I did as she said. The minute I sat down they both put their arms around me. Teresa spoke first.

"Gwen sweety, I know this is unexpected and everything, but I know how happy you make my son and what a good influence you've been on him. I really love having you around, so I will help you out in anyway okay?" I smiled at Teresa and nodded. I turned back to face my mom.

"Mom are you mad?" My mom's face softened a bit and she hugged me again.

"No Gwen, I'm not mad, I'm a little disappointed, but I will stick with you through this okay." I nodded.

"Now," Teresa started making me turn my attention to her. "Gwen, we have to start planning you know, like is Duncan staying?" I told her he was. "That's great! Now what about after it's born?"

"Honey. Are you two planning on giving it up or keeping it? Because I know you and I know abortion is not an option."

"It's **never** an option Mom. No, I wanna keep it and Duncan said he'd help me." They both nodded their heads.

"Okay honey, I'm gonna go make you a doctor's appointment kay?" My mom said heading to another room. Teresa wrapped her arms around me.

"Gwen if it makes you feel any better I know exactly what you're going through, I was only 20 when I was pregnant with Duncan."

"Really?"

"Yeah I know it's a little older than you but I still struggled and got through college and police training. It's hard work but it can be done." I smiled and hugged Teresa.

"Thanks, it feels good to have somebody say that." My mind went back to Duncan in the kitchen for a second I could hear talking muffled behind the door, and I could only imagen what they were saying.

**...Duncan...**

"Duncan, kitchen now!" My dad said motioning me into the kitchen. Gwen gave me a kiss on the cheek for luck, god how I wish I didn't need it. I went into the kitchen and my dad shut the door behind him.

"Well, I should've expected this type of crap from you. You've always been a trouble maker." He started really sternly almost as if it was gonna turn to yelling in seconds. "But more so, I'm disappointed in your little girlfriend in their she had more of a big future and you messed it up."

"Look Dad, it's both of our faults, okay, we both made the mistake but I am willing to help her take care of it!"

"How? You don't have a job, house or anyth-..."

"I **know** Dad! Okay but, I'll get a job! I'll save up cash. I don't care what you say, or have you not learned that yet? We wanna keep it!"

"Duncan, I just think it would be better if you two gave it up or maybe get rid of it." I felt my fists cleching ball up.

"_Get rid of it? Kill an innocent baby!_ What kind of cop are you?" I hissed at him. I turned around refusing to look at him.

"Duncan. Look at me."

"Dad, stop, there is nothing you can say to change my mind so just stop." He sighed, defeated.

"Alright fine, I'll let you do what you think is right, whatever, now let's go see how the ladies handled it. We walked into the livingroom to find my mom hugging Gwen. Gwen's mom came in two seconds later cell phone in hand.

"Okay guys I got a ultrasound scheduled Monday after school and I will be getting some pre-natle vitamins for you."

"Thanks Mom." Gwen said then motioning me to sit next to her. I sat down wrapping my arms around her.

"So we are all okay with this?" my dad said making me slightly peeved again. My mom and Gwen's mom, Susan, nodded.

After a while we all left and I said bye to Gwen. God school was gonna be hell on Monday.

* * *

**Imagen the hell when C&T find out :O **

**Review to get the next chapter...**


	12. Chapter 12

...Gwen...

I woke up on Monday morning feeling like I had a giant knot in my stomach. I felt as nervous as hell. Sure people probably wouldn't find out until I started showing but it did nothing to calm my nerves. I took my time getting ready, I picked out a teal flowy shirt. God I was already paranoid.

My mom was waiting downstairs with breakfast.

"Morning sweety." She said setting me plate of eggs and toast at the table.

"Morning." I said sitting down picking at my cinnamon toast.

"Nervous?" She asked, sitting next to me.

"A little." That was a comeplete understatement.

"Don't worry honey, whatever happens today, you're still the wonderful girl you were before." I smiled.

"Thanks Mom." I said wrapping my arms around her. She hugged me tight.

"Oh, honey I forgot to ask, did you...were you guys...y'know...safe?"

"MOM! Yes we were!"

"Well then I'm glad you were, even if it didn't work. Plus I was curious."

"Yeah, thanks." I said slightly annoyed. "Well I gotta get to school."

"Bye Gwen." I dashed out the door just to run into Duncan.

"Woah! What's the hurry sunshine?" He joked.

"Nothing, just wanted today over with." He wrapped his arm around me and kissed the side of my head.

"It's going to be okay."

"I sure hope so." I mumbled under my breath as we walked towards school.

...Duncan...

I'd been right. The day was almost over and not a single person has found out yet.

Well, scratch that. Gwen's friends know, Marilyn, Reaper, Pixie Corpse, and Bridgette all know. I mean they are her friends, they had to know sometime. Gwen had to tell them. I'd met them all a little while back before we found out Gwen was pregnant. They seemed like pretty good people. Marilyn, Reaper, and Pixie Corpse were all gothic like Gwen, but Bridgette was more of a surfer, hippie girl, but still pretty cool.

Their reactions were all way different. Bridgette freaked out the most to the point where her and Gwen were nearly were crying on each other. Marilyn was kinda excited, for about thirty seconds, then she freaked. Reaper and Pixie Corpse though both threatened to hunt me down and bury me alive if I did anything to hurt Gwen.

To be honest I was a little scared for a minute.

"Guys don't freak out my baby daddy!" Gwen joked. Pixie and Reaper laughed. Reaper put his arm around me in a guy hug.

"Yeah we're just messin' with you dude." Pixie nodded and playfully punched me in the arm. Geeze she could hit harder than I thought.

At one point we passed Courtney in the hall. She was walking hand in hand with her new flame, pretty-boy Justin. She was obviously still sour about our breakup, since she was staring daggers at us. I rolled my eyes sending her a clear message to get over it. She glared at me then eyed Gwen.

Her eyes landed on Gwen's stomach and I swear I stopped breathing. Thankfully she just looked away and started looking lovey-dovey at Justin. I let out a sigh of relief as she walked on by.

After what seemed like forever the final bell finally rang. With Gwen's hand in mine we bolted out the door where my mom was waiting with her BMW, hey my mom's job paid well.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I asked, she didn't say anything about picking us up.

"You kidding? I'm not missing this appointment!"

"Understood." Gwen said getting in the back seat.

"Are my mom and Lawerence coming too?" Gwen asked. My mom sighed, I knew the answer now.

"Sorry honey, but your mom had to go back to work and Lawerence just couldn't come." God my dad is an ass.

"Oh, okay." Gwen looked down a bit dissapointed. I put my arm around her and she snuggled her head into my shoulder and stayed like that all the way to the hospital.

...Courtney...

"Miss Garcia, may I have a word?" My health teacher, Mr. Williams called just as I was going out the door.

"Of course. What it is sir?"

"Courtney, I don't know how to tell you this, what with how important grades are to you, so I'm just going to tell you, your grade has dropped in my class."

"WHAT!" This is impossible! I have straight A's in all my classes! HOW could my grade in health DROP?

"I'm sorry but it's true. However I do have a way for you to gain some extra credit to raise your grade right back up."

"How, I'll do whatever it takes!"

"Well, they need a helping hand at the hospital," He said handing me a sheet of paper, "if you help out some there and get one of the imployees to sign this every time you help out, then that will give you enough extra credit to raise your grade back up okay?" I snatched the paper right out of his hands and headed for the door.

"Thank you! I'm going right now!" This is going to be a piece of cake! Just help out a little at the hospital and I am back to my perfect grades!

This will be no problem.

* * *

**Uh oh REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

**update! :D yay read and review**

* * *

**...Gwen...**

My heart was pounding about a hundred miles an hour as Terresa pulled into the hospital parking lot. I was so not ready for this, I mean after this I would see the baby, I would have to accept that I was pregnant. It took all I had to keep me from breaking into tears. Well, at least I wouldn't have to go through this all by myself.

Duncan tightened his grip on my waist slightly as we approached the front desk.

"How may I help you?" A woman with short, graying hair asked as Terresa stepped forward.

"We're hear for an altrasound appointment for Gwen Scotts." The woman jumbled through some files until she finally found the one she was looking for.

"Ah here, it is. Room 3304 in the maternity wing."

"Thank you." Terresa said and we all took off. She seemed to notice my gloominess first.

"Don't worry Gwen, I'm sure everything will be okay."

"I sure hope so." I mumbled, Duncan gave me a reassuring kiss on the side of my head. When we finally got to the maternity wing the doctor had us go wait in the waiting room, which smelled like someone had tipped over the medicine cabinet or something. Terresa left to go hunt down a bathroom. Looking up I saw someone who was the last person I'd expect to see. It was the top bitch from school, Heather.

"Heather?" She looked up fearfully knowing she'd been caught.

"What are YOU doing here gothy!" She snapped.

"I should ask you the same question!" I retorted back at her. She bit her lip, looking like she didn't want to tell me why she was here.

"Uhh, none of your business! She said nervously pointing at me. I looked down, though she was obviously trying to hide it she had a small yet noticable bump on her stomach. My eyes widened.

"No. Way." She gasped, quickly covering herself with her purse she had sitting beside her.

"You tell anyone at school, I will make your life miserable." She threatened.

"Don't worry, I won't, besides, I'm in the same predicament as you."

"Your knocked up too?"

"Yup, this is Duncan my boyfriend and baby daddy."

"What's up?" Duncan waved.

"You two look perfect for each other, no fashion sense, same 'don't care' attitude, and both outcasts." Heather smirked.

"Sure whatever, so who's your baby daddy Heather? Or do you not remember?"

"Ugh! I know who the father of my child is! Do you remember Alejandro Burromuerto who moved here sophmore year?"

"Yeah, you mean the guy who is like you just with better people skills?" Heather rolled her eyes.

"Yes, that's him." As if on que, the tan, spanish, Alejandro stepped in the room, carrying a couple of diet sodas.

"Heather, I got the soda you reque-" He stopped dead when he saw me and Duncan sitting in the room. "Hello. Pleasure to meet you."

"Hey." Duncan and I said in unison.

"So may I ask who you two are?"

"Alejandro, these are two people from school, goth-girl's preggo too."

"Well at least we're not the only ones in this situation, right mi amor?"

"I guess so." She mumbled.

"So how far along are you guys?" I asked trying strike up conversation.

"Heather is two months along, and you...umm..what's your names?" Alejandro asked.

"Duncan and Gwen, and you're how far along Gwen?" Duncan spoke up.

"I'm about a month." At that moment a nurse came in.

"Heather Yang and Alejandro Burromuerto, the doctor is ready for you in room 3300." Heather and Alejandro both got up to leave.

"Hey Heather." I called, she turned around with a confused look.

"What?"

"If you need any help or anything just call me kay?"

"Oh, thanks, I guess. That's really nice of you, especially since all I've ever done is torment you."

"Well everyone deserves a break." Heather gave a small smile and left.

"Hey babe, I thought she made you miserable?" Duncan asked, obviously confused.

"Come on, everyone deserves a break now and then and she is the only other person who's going through this too."

"You've got a point." A second nurse came through the door.

"Duncan and Gwen the doctor can see you now." Here we go.

**...Duncan...**

Here we go. I thought as Gwen and I went down the hall to room 3304. A young nurse with blonde and black scene style hair came in.

"Alright Gwen if you'll just lie down we'll get started."

"Okay." The nurse came back and squirted this weird blue gel stuff onto Gwen's stomach just as my mom burst through the door.

"I didn't miss anything did I!"

"Nope Ma, you just made it." My mom sighed in relief.

"Alright let's see what you got in there." The nurse put the x-ray thing on the goo and turned on the machine. After a minute a little shape appeared. I nearly stopped breathing. I looked down at Gwen and her eyes were practically glued to the scene, she had a look of amazement and disbelief.

"Oh my god..." I heard her say under her breath.

"Oohh!" Ma gushed.

"Yep, guys there's your baby." The nurse smiled.

"When can we tell if it's a boy or girl?" I asked.

"Come back in about 3 to 4 months and you'll know for sure."

"Thanks."

"I'll leave you three alone for a minute." Then the nurse left.

"I can't believe this! I'll go ask for a picture!" My mom squealed and left the room. She was defintely a bit excited.

"Do you really think we can handle this?" Gwen's voice cracked a bit pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Of course we can." I said pressing my lips to her forehead.

"What if I'm not a good mother?" She swallowed hard.

"Gwen, of course you will, you're a great friend, girlfriend, and daughter, so trust me, you'll be just as good a mother." She smiled and pulled me down capturing my lips with hers. Her blue lipstick tasted like bubblegum.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Gwen." I kissed her again.

"AWWWWWW! You two are so CUTE!" I pulled back to see my mom in the doorway.

"MA!"

"Well it's true!"

"Can we leave now mom?"

"Sure let's go."

**...Courtney...**

I walked down the hallway towards the front desk, I just had to run a few more errands and I am back to my almost perfect grade point average! I dinged the little bell on the front desk. The secretary came up and checked my list.

"So what else can I do ma'am?"

"Well I need you to run this copy of the list of patients who are scheduled for altrasounds to Dr. Walgreene down in the maternity wing.

"Easy! I'm on it."

"His office is next to room 3300."

"Okay!"

I walked down the hall towards the maternity wing and looked at the list. I know it wasn't my business but I couldn't help it.

"Let's see who's getting an ultrasound." The list read:

**Opal Falkner and John Falkner - Room 3321**

**Gabriel Long and Natasha Long - Room 3314**

**Isaiah Grey and Maddie Winters - Room 3310**

**Duncan Carter and Gwendolyn Scotts - Room 3304**

My eyes widened at the last couple on the list. _Duncan and Gwen!_ I quickly ran down towards room 3304. That little tramp and Duncan did it! They are so gonna get an earful when I get there! Finally I got to room 3304 and opened the door, only to find an empty room.

"Damn! I missed them!" Duncan and Gwen are SO gonna get it!

* * *

**LE GASP :O REVIEW **

**Darn you Courtney!**


	14. Chapter 14

**OMG I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED MY LAPTOPS BEEN BROKEN BUT NOW ITS FIXED! Enjoy, I had a bit of writer's block so I'd love ideas for later chapters.**

* * *

**...Gwen...**

I stared in amazement. Almost unable to breathe. Holding the picture in my hands I traced the shape of my baby's body, a small odd-looking shape, but still. I couldn't believe this thing was inside me, growing. I rested one hand on my stomach a small smile forming on my lips. Days ago I thought this would've been the end of the world for me, but now...

I was already attached to it, I knew that. Now, every trivial possession I'd ever owned seemed unimportant. The only thing I saw important at that exact moment was this little one growing inside me, my child.

"Amazing isn't it?" Duncan said snapping me out of thought. I noticed his eyes on the picture as well. I nodded and leaned my head against his shoulder and he put his head against mine.

"My mom should be home by now." I spoke up.

"Oh good!" Terresa said from the front seat. "I'll call her when we get to the house and we can all see it." Terresa had to be the most excited parent I'd ever seen for her kid to be in this situation, as if she enjoyed the fact she'd be a grandma before 40.

"Is dad home?" Duncan asked not looking thrilled about the idea.

"Yep honey, he's home." Terresa didn't look to perky about it either.

"Great." Within minutes we were already back at Duncan's house in the livingroom. Terresa calling my mom to come over. Lawerence sat reading a book in the easy chair across the room. After a few long minutes in silence, my mom pulled in the driveway and came in the front door.

"Sooo? How'd it go?" I motioned for my mom to sit next to me.

"Take a look for yourself." I said handing her the picture as she sat beside me. My mom's eyes widened, except for the glossy look in her eyes, which she always had before the tears started coming, her reaction was pretty much the exact same as mine. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she grinned. She hugged me close and I smiled.

"I know you'll be wonderful mother honey." She whispered so low that only I could here.I gave a quick squeeze and got out of her grip.

"Lawerence, would you like to see your future grandchild?" Terresa said raising her eyebrow. Staring him down as if to say, behave or else.  
He looked up from his book and hoisted himself up and walked over. Duncan tensed up as he reached towards my mom to take the photo from her hands.

I couldn't read the expression on Lawerence's stone cold face if my life depended on it. From all those years of being a cop he had perfected a "poker face" to the point where I think no one could tell what he thought. I swore I thought I saw the corners of his mouth turn up into a tiny smile, it was barely there though.

"Well?" Terresa said, shooting him another look. Lawerence's expression of nervousness now told me who really wore the pants in the house -*cough* Terresa *cough*.

"Well son,...I congradulate you."

"Wow. An actual complement! Gwen pinch me I must be -" Duncan started before I gave him an elbow to the side. I looked at him expectantly. I saw Lawerence grin at my actions out of the corner of my eye. He sighed and stood up.

"Alright sorry, thanks Dad. It means something to hear you say that." Lawerence put his hand out waiting. Duncan rolled his eyes and grinned taking his dad's hand. They shook as if they were making a truce instead of sharing a father and son moment. But then again, I guess just a simple hug between those two wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

****Hours Later (Middle of the night) ****

I was lying next to Duncan in my room, he was already asleep smiling with a peaceful look on his face. I stayed awake unable to sleep.

Then all at once I heard a crying sound. Duncan remained unfased by it, man he must be a DEEP sleeper. I got up looking around trying to find the source of the shrieks and yells. I walked out if my room, the sounds getting louder as I proceeded down the hall towards the guest room. I opened the door the crys as loud as could be possible. I walked in farther and noticed that the room had changed.

The guest room usually consisted of a plain bed, dresser, and desk, and the walls were usually a horrible tan color that I'd always hated. Now the walls were a darker purple color and the furniture now consisted of what was found in a nursery.

I noticed by the window a crib with purple and hot pink bedding where the crys seemed to be coming from. I slowly edged towards it almost nervous of what I'd see. As I looked into it the crys stopped as I gasped, my dark almost black eyes locking with a pair of light blue ones.

She was just so adorable and sweet and everything in between. She had very pale skin, bright big eyes of light blue, a LOT of dark brown, almost black hair that spread a little bit around her head. Her chubby little hands reached up towards me as I reached into the crib and lifted her out. She let out a high pitched giggle, I couldn't help but laugh as well. She snuggled into me and kissed her lightly on the head.

"Are my girls okay?" I turned around to see Duncan in the doorway. I nodded.

"What do you think of her?" He said jesturing to the baby in my arms.

"Best. Mistake. Of. My. Life."

That's when I woke up. I immediately grabbed my sketchpad, that dream was one thing I didn't want to forget.

**...Duncan...**

I woke up the next morning and got ready for school. I rushed out the door to go and pick up Gwen. Susan opened the door.

"Morning Susan, is Gwen ready to go?"

"Yeah come on in. Gwen! Duncan's here!" Gwen came downstairs her sketchbook clutched tight in her hands.

"Love you mom." She called going out the door. I quickly followed her.

"Hey babe, what'cha draw?" She flipped open to a bookmarked page and handed me the book. "See for yourself." I looked down a the page and nearly froze. In a fully detailed sketch was a small baby. Man I'd nearly forgotten how talented Gwen was as an artist, this made anyone I drew look even more like stick figures. It took me a moment but I could now see noticable similarities of the baby and Gwen and I.

"I had a dream last night, I heard crying and when I followed it I found her."

"Her?"

"That's what it was in my dream. So now I just have this feeling..., are you okay with it if it's a girl?" She asked. "Of course, as long as it's ours."

"Are you scared?"

"I'm never scared sweetheart."

"Really? What about pregnancy...hormones." She said pausing for effect. My face dropped. Gwen laughed at the look on my face. "Hahaha! Come on lets get to school."

**...Lunch Time...**

The day had gone by pretty smoothly until now. Gwen and I sat at our usual lunch table with Bridgette, Marilyn, Reaper, Pixie, and Geoff, my best friend and Brigette's boyfriend. Then things turned horrible as I saw Courtney coming up to our table, and boy did she look _pissed._

"What do you want?" Gwen said through her teeth.

"I know all about your little secret, whore." What! How the hell did she know!

"Wha-?"

"I was at the hospital the day you went there, I was working for extra credit, I didn't see you but I saw your names on the ultrasound appointment list!"

"What's it to you Courtney! You and Duncan broke up months ago! Get over it!" Gwen said standing up to face her.

"At least I know whenever I have kids, they won't whores and juvie-rejects." Gwen snapped. Her fist flung out and she socked Courtney hard in the face. Everyone in the cafeteria turned and looked as Courtney yelled 'bitch!'

"They started throwing punches at each other left and right, pulling each other's hair, as I tried pulling Gwen off of Courtney. Eventually the principal came up and pulled the girls apart.

"Garcia, Scotts, Carter, my office now!" She said walking towards her office.

"Okay what happened out there?"

"Courtney and I got into a fight because she insulted my unborn child." Gwen mumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

"Miss Gwendolyn, you're pregnant?" Gwen nodded.

"Well then, is this true about the fight?" I nodded.

"Courtney, I'm sorry but considering the circumstances you are suspended for the rest of the week up until next Wednesday. No making up anything you miss."

"WHAT!" Courtney stood up ticked off. The principal wrote her suspension slip out and handed it to Courtney.

"You may go."

"But, but!"

"GO Miss Garcia!" I suddenly liked Principal Murphy a whole lot more now. Reluctantly Courtney finally left.

"As for you two you are free to go."

"Mrs. Murphy, why are you treating us so well after this, why aren't you punishing us?" I said.

"Back when I was in high school my little sister was in the same predicament as you two, every day I had to watch her be tormented by students and come home crying and I was the only person besides her boyfriends who didn't shun her."

"Really?" Gwen asked sitting back in her chair.

"Yes, but you know she made the best of it, now my nephew, her son, is working in L.A. as a director of photography and is supporting him and my sister and her boyfriend, now husband, and his little sister, making over 200 thousand a year. I just wish her friends had supported her like yours do you."

"Thanks Mrs. Murphy." I said putting my arm around Gwen and we walked back to our table.

**...Gwen...**

I noticed as we walked back to our lunch table, Heather and Alejandro had joined us. Heather seemed a bit..out of it.

"Heather?" I sat down next to her snapping my fingers to get her attention, nothing. "What's with her?" I asked Alejandro. He pulled put a picture.

"Look." I took the photo in my hands, it was Heather's ultrasound picture. I gasped, there was two of them. No wonder Heather's bump had been a bit more noticable.

"Twins." Alejandro said. Heather broke down.

"Oh my god, Gwen what am I gonna do! My parents kicked me out when they found out I was pregnant, and how am I going to handle two!"

"It'll be okay Heather, you're among friends now." Heather sniffed a bit, a tear rolling down her cheek. She smiled.

"I've never had friends, for real at least."

"You do now."

* * *

**OMG!  
1.) Twins for Heather (need names boy and girl)  
2.) Courtney suspended! (WIN)  
3.) Duncan scared of hormones. XD**

**Review for the next chapter **


	15. Chapter 15

**HUZZAH! ANOTHER CHAPTER AT LONG LAST! Enjoy my people, sorry for the wait, at least summer will be here soon and I'll have more time!**** R&R**

* * *

**...Gwen...**

**...Flash foward Three Months (Graduation)...**

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you the graduating class of 2011!" Principal Murphy announced. Cheers erupted from the auditorium. My diploma closed tight in my fist, I smiled. I was free! As soon as people started standing up I rushed off to find Duncan, Bridgette, and the rest of the gang. People found out about Heather and I's "condition" soon after the fight with Courtney. For those who didn't, it didn't take them long to. Both of us being nearly pin thin, it didn't take long for us to both to start really showing. (Especially Heather).

I caught sight of Duncan and his parents, and my mom coming up to join them. Duncan waved me over, and as soon as I did, my mom pulled into a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of both of you!" Mom already had tears in her eyes, she was always emotional for these things. Yep Duncan graduated too, so those of you that are suprised; wipe that look off your face right now.

My baby bump was definetely noticable now, but to unknowing eyes it looked like I had a bit of belly fat, which luckily seemed to be the only place I was gaining any weight.

"Congrats. Photo opp!" Terresa held up her little digital camera and made us pose for who knows how many pictures, and did the same when Heather, Bridgette, Marilyn, Geoff, Ale- you get the picture- came up to talk. Whereas I looked like I just had some belly fat, Heather looked nearly full, and she was just halfway through with the twins. She'd find out their genders tomorrow.

"Okay, okay ma enough pictures! You've got enough to fill a full photo album!" Duncan said, trying to block his face from yet another picture.

"Alright, alright. I'm just excited! Is that a crime?" Terresa said putting away the camera. I think I'm still seeing spots.

"Hey guys, we are free!" Pixie Corpse cheered. Reaper picked her up and hugged her, placing his lips on hers. Did I forget to mention that they started dating about two months ago? Yep, I comepletely did.

"Why am I still the only one here without a steady boyfriend? You guys suck! It's not fair!" Marilyn pouted, making the rest of us laugh a bit.

"What about the one co-worker I've seen you with at the coffee shop?"I asked.

"Eh, he's cute, but we're just really good friends."

"That's how Duncan and I started out, remember?"

"True." Heather and Alejandro came up, Heather was smiling the most I'd seen in a while.

"Hey guys." Duncan said.

"Hey, Gwen look." Heather held out her hand to me. I gasped, on her ring finger was a beautiful diamond ring in the shape of a heart. Not my style, but pretty.

"Your engaged!" Heather nodded excitedly. Her round stomach buldging from her graduation gown.

"Alejandro proposed a few minutes ago after pictures!" Coming up behind them I saw an older man and woman, and two dudes, about 2 to 4 years older than us, and they were gorgeous people of Spanish decent. Alejandro's family. Heather's family on the other hand, were no where in sight, from where I could see.

"Hola _ninos_! Congradulations!" The woman, Alejandro's mother, said giving each of us a hug. Looks like I know where Alejandro got the good side from. The older looking brother approached us.

"Hello, you must be Gwen and Duncan, I'm Carlos, Alejandro's brother."

"Yeah, the one who's a soccer player?"

"So Alejandro does talk about us." Carlos patted Alejandro lightly on the shoulder.

"Yes, little Al who is the one to disgrace our family by getting his girlfriend pregnant." The younger-looking brother teased as he punched Alejandro in the arm, pretty hard by the looks of it. Alejandro visably twitched at the nickname.

"I thought I told you never to call me that Jose!" Alejandro growled.

"It only makes it more fun for me little brother."

"Lay off jerk!" Heather threatened.

"Enough!" The man, Al's - I mean Alejandro's father - shouted at the two boys. "Jose! This is your little hermano's big day and I will not have you spoiling it by embarrasing him in front of his friends. Also him and Heather are family and you shall treat them with respect. Got it?"

"Si, papa." Jose grumbled in defeat.

"So Gwen are you really _embarazadas_ too?" Mrs. Burromuerto asked me.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak Spanish."

"Oh I'm sorry carino, I forget, I said are you pregnant too?" I nodded. "Oooh! The more the merrier I always say! Congradulations to both of you _chicas guapas_ - beautiful girls." Well that made pretty much everyone except Heather's parents even a little happy about either of our situations, speaking of which...

"Hey Heather, where is your family?" Her smile dropped a bit.

"The only person who came was my sister Danielle. She is the only one who tried sticking up for me when my parents kicked me out, and she already left."

"Heather aren't those your parents coming in?" Alejandro pointed towards the door, where a couple of people looking of Asian decent who spotted us across the room. Heather's mother came over to us.

"What do you want?" Heather grumbled.

"To try and talk you out of this honey." Her mother said.

"Forget it mom! I'm not giving the twins up!"

"Honestly, Mrs. Yang, Heather and our son are intent on raising their children, can't you try and be supportive of your daughter?" Mr. Burromuerto said.

"Heather, I'm just trying to keep you from making a mistake," She sighed. "but, looks like that's impossible with you. Anyway, at least you graduated high school, bye sweety." Heather's mom waved goodbye before leaving with her husband. Heather's lip quivered a bit.

"Heather?" Alejandro rubbed her back. She shook him off.

"I need to be alone." She said sternly running off to who knows where. I quickly followed. I eventually found her in a closet, crying.

"GO away Gwen!"

"You didn't deserve that Heather."

"Tell that to my parents!" She sobbed.

"Heath-"

"Please! Just leave me alone!" She cried. Reluctantly I let her be, running into Alejandro.

"Where is-"

"Closet on the left." I cut him off as he ran towards Heather and I walked back to Duncan.

"Hey babe, everything okay?"

"Can we just go home?"

"Sure." Duncan kissed my forehead before leading me back to the car.

**...The Next Day At Gwen's House...**

**...Duncan...**

Heather went to the doctor for her ultrasound apointment to find out the genders of the twins, she called to tell the results: one boy and one girl. Her and Alejandro were over, discussing names with us.

"What about Ava and Fernando?" Alejandro suggested.

"I like the idea of a Spanish name for the boy but I'm not crazy about either, how about Carla and...Jose?" Heather smirked.

"Not in five MILLION years will I ever name my little boy that!" Heather laughed.

"Just kidding! I just wanted to tease you."

"You have a very cruel sense of humor."

"Thank you." Heather smirked. "What do you guys think?"

"Umm, I don't know...what about Romero for the dude and uh, Isabel for the girl?" I suggested. They both thought for a moment.

"Hmmm, Romero isn't half bad but Isabel isn't my style. Alejandro?" Heather said.

"I agree with Heather for the boy name and as for the girl eh, no."

"Well," Gwen spoke up, "you still have about what, three months to pick names, you'll come up with something."

"Speaking of which Gwenny, what are you thinking of names?"

"Umm I don't know depends on what it turns out to be when I go to get it checked next week, for a girl I kinda like Skye, Willow, or Luci, but I still don't know."

"No boy names?" Heather asked.

"No, I have this feeling in my gut it's not a boy."

"Well we'll see of you're right. Hey can you go with me to go get more maternity wear today? I feel like such a whore going there alone with everyone in that stupid mall staring at me." Heather pleaded Gwen.

"Sure." Gwen sighed. "Hey Duncan what did you have in mind for names?" She asked me.

"Dunno babe, I like your names, but I'd have to add Alice, Charlotte, or Ariana." I said.

"I actually like those." Gwen smiled.

**...One Week Later ( Ultrasound appointment )...**

"Okay Gwen, Duncan, welcome back." A nurse greeted us as Gwen sat down.

"So any difficulties or changes I need to know about?"

"No pretty normal." Gwen said, shivering as the nurse put that weird gel onto Gwen's stomach. I watched the screen.

"Okay guys, it's...a girl." I smiled. Gwen had been right, it almost made me question if her dreams could predict the future. Although if that's true,...I hope she dreams up winning lottery numbers. "Congrats you guys."

"Told you." She said.

"Yup, and if this girl looks anything like you, she will look like a sex goddess when she's older." That earned me a punch in the arm.

"Oh haha." She giggled and I looked back at the screen and laughed a bit.

"What?" she said looking at the picture.

"Big-headed baby much Pasty?" She rolled her eyes.

"She MUST get that from you."

"Shut up."

"Make me." I did as I was told, and pressed my lips to hers.

* * *

**Review? Anyway sorry again for the long wait... Summer break shall be here soon enough. **


	16. Chapter 16

**HOLY SHIZ! TWO CHAPTERS? IN UNDER A WEEK? :O Yeah well sorry if this chapter isn't as long as usual. Writers block for the ending, just go with it. I'll explain more about it at the end. Read and review. :)**

* * *

**...Gwen...**

**...Coffee Shop...**

"Can I get a water and salad please?" I asked digging out a few bucks.

"Sure, coming right up." Marilyn said heading towards the back. The little bell over the door of the shop. Holy shiz. _Trent._

I hadn't seen him much since the break-up, he'd never confronted me about me having Duncan's child. Heck, I'm not even totally sure if he knew about it entirely.

"Hey Trent." I said getting his attention. He looked up and smiled a little.

"Hey Gwen..." He said, his eyes traveling down to my stomach. "So, I guess the rumors were true. How does it feel?" He asked.

"Umm kinda weird actually, I thought I'd be freaking out more about it. Sooo how've you been?" I asked.

"Better, I've gotten more mellow, you know how I used to be."

"That's great." I smiled.

"Gwen, about our breakup; I'm sorry, I should never have EVER tried to lay a hand on you, I was just a total douche."

"Trent don't blame yourself, I was ignoring you, and totally not being an awesome girlfriend to you, and I am sorry how everything turned out."

"Thanks, and hey, I guess these things happen for a reason don't they?" Trent said.

"You can look at it that way, anyway I know karma probably is bite me in the butt for how everything turned out. Maybe this is one way it's punishing me." I said resting a hand on my stomach.

"Maybe, but good luck Gwen, I honestly wish you the best."

"Thanks, and again I'm sorry abou-"

"It's cool." He cut me off.

"Thanks Trent." I said hugging him. He stiffened up a bit before wrapping one arm around me in return.

"Does this mean we can at least be friends? You know we're cool?" I thought about it for a moment. Then smiled.

"Yeah we're cool. So you still playing guitar?"

"Pretty much everyday."

"Yo Gwen, here's your salad and water!" Marilyn yelled, shoving the tray to me. Trent smirked at me.

"What?"

"Really Gwen? A salad and water, you're thin enough."

"I won't be for long."

"Gwen you may be pregnant, but you look about 100 pounds." I blushed.

"I am NOT 100 pounds!"

"Okay,...95." He teased.

"Am not!" I said playfully smacking his arm.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Gwen." Trent said ordering a coffee. "Anyway it was good talking to you again."

"Yeah, see ya." Marilyn came out from behind the counter and sat at my table.

"Soooo, how was talkin' with your ex? Awkward?" She said as Trent walked out the door.

"Actually it was pretty nice for us to talk again without fighting. We even patched things up."

"Meaning?" Marilyn said.

"We're not getting together again, but at least we can be friends now." I clairfied for her.

"Ah, well the only thing that could make this even a bit odder is if you and Duncan both reached common ground or something with that Courtney chick."

"Yeah, but I doubt that'll happen, Courtney still doesn't like either of us."

"Well did you ever get the chance to tell her that you were sorry at all?"

"Come to think of it no, I never got the chance to, everytime I see her she ignores me now."

"Well make her listen."

"You're right. Wish me luck on that."

"Good luck, you are most definetely going to need it." Marilyn said. "Well I gotta go back on my shift before my boss gets t-oed that I'm not working, ciao!" And with that she disappeared back behind the counter.

Time to make amends with Courtney.

**...Courtney...**

I was sitting in the livingroom filling out a college application when somebody knocked on my door. I wasn't at all pleased when I saw it was Gwen.

"What do you want? Rubbing it in my face that you're having Duncan's kid and I'm not?" I began to shut the door but she stuck her foot out holding it open.

"No. I just wanted to apologize. About everything." I was a bit shocked, but I made sure that it didn't show on my face.

"Really?" She nodded. "Come in." I motioned her in and had her sit down on the couch across from me.

"So Gwen, let's hear it." She took a deep breath.

"Okay, Courtney I am truely sorry for how everything turned out; the break-up with Duncan, how I acted towards you afterwards, everything. I didn't think about how you'd feel about it all which I should have. I'm sorry, for being a bit bitchy to you okay?"

"Hard to take you seriously when you have your baby bump showing like you're proud." I said.

"What? You think I MEANT to get pregnant? You think I WANTED to have a baby at only 19? No! I didn't want this! It's too late to undo it, but you know, I am actually a bit excited. In about 5 months I'll be holding my child in my arms and be probably happy about it, the joy of being a mother and that shiz! Duncan and I didn't plan this, we were protected. But obviously it didn't work. I don't regret it, but I didn't plan this to show you up or anything! Alright!" I felt shocked at Gwen's outburst. Of course she didn't mean for this, what was I thinking? I mean, sure I'm a hormonal teenager, if I'd been in the same situation as her I could possibly have got pregnant too. She was only human.

"Well Courtney, if you've got nothing to say, then I'll be going, I just thought I was long overdue for giving you an apology." She headed towards the door.

"Gwen, wait." She turned around. I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her neck. Hugging her shocked form.

"Thank you, I'm glad one of you finally said sorry."

"No problem, and hey Duncan said to tell you that he was sorry for how everything turned out too." She said.

"Why didn't he come here to tell me himself?"

"His mom forced him and his dad to go out on a father-son "bonding" trip for the day. It's part of Terresa's plan to try and get them to get along better." She explained.

"Oh yeah, they still don't get along do they?"

"Nope." She said, I giggled, and I couldn't help but wonder how that "bonding" trip was going.

**...Duncan...**

I want to kill Mom for making me do this. Me and Dad have not gotten along since my first visit to juvie. He saw me only as a criminal delinquent, and he was like my personal prison warden.

"So son, what do you want to do to kill time?" Dad asked from the driver's seat.

"I don't know, vandalize the side of a store?"

"Besides a criminal activity." He said sternley.

"Pfft, Suck the fun out of everything."

"Well isn't there a new horror movie out that you wanna see?" He asked.

"Actually yeah, Blood Bath 4." I saw it once with Gwen, but for me it was a definite see-again. I didn't dare tell him that though.

"Alright, the next show is in ten minutes, wanna go?"

"Sure." Maybe today wouldn't be a total loss after all...

* * *

**OKAY REVIEW PLEASE (nice ones especially) :) **

**Before you trolls on here go like: **

**Troll: WTF? Why is Gwen being nice to Trent and Courtney again? This is fake and gay! (RWJ spoofing)**

There's no need for that lemme explain.

**Reasons for this chapter:  
1.) Recently I have gotten back into the CourtneyxGwen friendship, I wish they could've managed to stay friends on the show.  
2.) For a person (whose username escapes me) who said that D and G had no morals or something in this story, I hope this made them seem a bit better and everything. (I hope)  
3.) I thought Trent needed to be reintroduced back into the story cause he hasn't been seen since chapter 8, and Courtney (though I dispise her) I figured she could use a non-hating chapter in this. *cricket noises* WHAT! She needed one! **

**Well, this is turning into a mini rant. Review! Love you guys.**


	17. Chapter 17

**UPDATE :D Read and Review. Enjoy my loves. :) :) :)**

* * *

**...Gwen...**

I spent most of the day touring colleges. Hey, I still plan on doing something with my life other than working at McDonald's for 60 years. I was at the community college on tour, when a professor came up to me.

"Hello. Are you interested in going to college here?" He said, eyes drifting to my stomach for a moment.

"Umm yeah."

"Well if you do plan to come here, for young mothers we have finacial aid, and starting this fall semester we are opening a daycare, absolutely free."

"Really!" I said. I needed all the help I could. Though I'd gotten a 1,500 dollar scholarship from highschool, That was still only gonna pay for only about a year here.

"Absolutely, all you need to do is show us your grades and such and we'll be able to enroll you this fall." He smiled.

"Thank you! Thank you! This is really what I needed! I'll send in my records tomorrow!" I said going back towards the exit.

"You're welcome, hope we see you here in the fall." He called back going down the hallway. This was perfect! The college was a two year school, but it would at least get me my bachelor's degree and get me a fairly decent job, and as a bonus, I could have someone to watch the baby while Duncan and I are in class. Duncan's mom had gotten him enrolled in school too for the fall.

It seemed like everything was beginning to fall into place.

**...Duncan...**

"What about that one?" I asked my mom.

"Pretty nice, but...doesn't seem like Gwen's style." I looked back at it again.

"Yeah, you're right, waaaay to girly and expensive." I said "Ma, I gotta admit, I'm a bit nervous about this." I said.

"Oh Duncan, that's natural." She said patting me on the back. " What about that one?" She said pointing to it.

"It has pink." I said seriously, looking at my mom like she was crazy.

"Yeah, you're right, Gwen would barf from preppyness knowing her." My mom said going to look other ones. Finally I saw one, it was perfect.

"Ma," she came back over towards me.

"What." I pointed to the one near the center.

"That's the one." I knew Gwen would love it. It was perfect. My phone rang. Gwen. "Get that one ma, I've gotta get this." She nodded.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Oh my gosh, Duncan. I am going to enroll into the community college this fall, they have financial aid for young parents and even have a daycare opening soon, it's perfect!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!" She sounded really excited.

"That's awesome sweetheart!"

"I know, I gotta go, see you later?" She asked.

"Yeah, love you."

"Love you too babe." She said hanging up.

"What did Gwen want sweety?" My mom said holding the shopping back in her hand. "She's going to college at the community college, they've got financial aid for young parents and a daycare."

"Really? That's fantastic!" She said hugging me.

"So did you get it?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you at least owe me your next allowance." She said walking to the exit.

"Yeah, I kinda figured."

**...Late that night...**

It was about one in the morning. I was sound asleep in my bed when my phone went off.

"Hello?" I groaned, tired beyond belief.

"Duncan! It's Susan!" Gwen's mom cried into the phone.

"Oh, hey Susan, what's wrong? Why are you calling me at one o'clock in the morning?" I yawned.

"Meet me at the hospital! Gwen fell down the stairs!" I immediately sat up straight. Oh my god...

"Wait for me in the lobby when you get there. I'll be there soon." I hung up and quickly went to go wake up my parents.

"Mom! Dad! Wake up!"

"Damn it Duncan! Do you have any idea what time it is?" My dad shouted, unhappily.

"Duncan honey, what is it?" My mom yawned.

"We need to go to the hospital, NOW, Gwen fell down the stairs, Susan just called me." I said. My mom gasped, jumping out of the bed like a ninja. Grabbing a pair of sweats.

"Lawerence get up and get some clothes on! We gotta go now!" My dad climbed out of bed pulling on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. I went downstairs and grabbed the keys and threw them to my mom. We all rushed out the door to the car. I was praying that Gwen and the baby were okay.

**...Susan...**

**...About 10 minutes earlier...**

"AHHHHHHH!" I woke up to the scream echoing throughout the hallway. Loud thumps coming from the end of the hall. My eyes widened, Gwen. I jumped out of bed quickly, putting on my robe.

"Gwen!" I called, quickly running out into the hall, turning on the hall light. Rushing to the stairs, my heart nearly stopped. Gwen lied at the bottom of the stairs cradling her stomach, protecting it. I quickly rushed down and knelt beside her.

"Gwen! Honey can you hear me?" I said, my eyes burned, ready to fill with tears.

"Uhhhnn, I can't feel my arms." Oh god. I looked her over, a bruise was forming on her neck. What if it was sprained or something!

"I slipped on the stairs." She groaned.

"Don't worry sweety you're gonna be alright, I'm calling 911."

**...Duncan...**

I ran into the hospital, my mom and dad following close behind me. I spotted Susan in the lobby, tears in her eyes.

"Susan." I called over to her. She rushed over and hugged me, crying.

"Thank God you're here. Gwen's been asking for you." She sniffled.

"What room is she in?"

"Room 1100."

"Is she okay? I-Is the baby alright?" I said.

"Gwen's neck is hurt a bit, it's not broken, thank the man above us, and I still don't know the condition of the baby." I nodded running off towards Gwen's room. It nearly broke my heart at what I saw going in.

Gwen was sitting up her bed, her hands rubbing her stomach, tears pouring down her face.

"Gwen!" I cried rushing to sit beside her. She grabbed onto me as soon as I sat down.

"D-duncan, I'm s-so glad you're here..." She sobbed.

"Are you okay?" I said hugging her.

"NO! No! I am horrible mother!" She cried.

"What?"

"I-I should've watched where I was stepping! I s-should've been more careful! Our baby could be dying and it's a-all my fault!" She broke down.

"Gwen it's not your fault." I whispered.

"YES IT IS!" She screamed making me jump a bit. "I PROBABLY KILLED OUR LITTLE GIRL! I am a horrible mother! I'm a horrible person!" She shrieked, weakly hitting my chest, in which she buried her face, shaking with sobs.

"Gwen look at me." She didn't look up. "Look at me!" I grabbed her face gently and made her face me. Tears flooded her eyes.

"Listen, you are NOT a horrible mother, you're NOT! You didn't mean for this and I promise; the baby will be fine. We won't let our little girl die! You understand me?" I said, her eyes searing into mine. She sniffed a bit hugging me close.

"Duncan, I'm terrified." She whispered. I ran my hands up her back and through her hair.

"I am too." I whispered.

* * *

**I am a horrible person... T_T WHHHHYYYYYY?**

**Will the baby be okay? Will Gwen be okay? What was Duncan shopping for with his mom? **

**Review to find out the answers to these questions and many more.. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 people. :) Holy Shiz I've almost cracked 20 chapters! :D Yay! Oh and by the way if any of you are confused as to when Heather and Gwen are due and how far along they are here; Heather is 6 and a half months, due in late September. Gwen is 5 and a half months by now and is due late October. It is mid June at this point in the story. Kay? Hope that cleared things up for ya.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**...Gwen...**

_I was alone. Darkness surrounded me. "Duncan!" I called out, he was no where in sight. I walked on noticing I was in my house. I nearly reached the end of the hall when I heard a small voice in the dark. _

_"Mommy?" I froze. Turning around slowly I saw a little girl about two or three years old with dark hair down to her waist. She was pale winter white, and had piercing teal-blue eyes. "Why did you hurt me mommy?" Her innocent little face looked at me in sadness. "Why?" Tears ran down my cheeks. _

_"I-I didn't mean t-to!" I sobbed noticing a tall figure in a dark cloak appear at the end of the hallway._

_"The bad thing says he's going to take me mommy, don't let him take me!" She cried out stretching her arms for me. I hurried and held the girl in my arms and ran from the dark figure in the cloak who followed. I ran clutching her in my arms, down the halls in the house. Running right into a dead end. I quickly turned around looking for escape only to see the cloaked figure standing just a few feet away. It pointed a boney finger at the child in my arms. Death had come for my child._

_"Stay away!" I screamed at it. "You can't have her!" I held my little girl tight in my grip backing up against the wall. The figure only drew closer._

_"Mommy, save me from the bad thing! Don't let it take me away!" She cried in my arms. I kissed her forehead watching as the figure closed in reaching for my daughter. I was thinking; take me, not her, take me! There was no escape. No where to run, the walls closed us in. Death made a grab for her. "NOOOOOOO!"_

I flew up in bed. I was in my hospital room, Duncan lied on the small couch at the other end of the room. I pushed my hair back, sweating buckets, my breathing was in shallow gasps. _It was just a dream, a horrible horrible dream._

**...Duncan...**

Gwen hadn't smiled once throughout the entire night. The doctors preformed tests and everything, but they didn't tell us at all if anything was wrong or not. We just kinda sat there, waiting. For a kick, a movement, _something_ to let us know the baby was alive. It was probably the worse feeling I'd ever had in my life. Not only that, but in the fall, we'd found out that Gwen had sprained her left arm and wrist which was now in a sling.

Heather and Alejandro came to visit. As did Bridgette, Geoff and Marilyn. Reaper and Pixie Corpse had taken off on vacation right after graduation, so they called and told us to text them if there were any changes.

"Gwen, I'm sure the baby will be okay." Bridgette said resting her hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"I seriously hope so Bridge. The worst part is; as of lately I'd been feeling kicks, a **lot** of 'em, but now _nothing_! Not even a little one." Gwen moaned, staring at her belly.

Heather and Alejandro sat in a couple of chairs by the window, looking truely sympathetic. Heather protectively wrapped her arms around her stomach, like she thought _she'd_ get hurt next. After about another half-hour a doctor finally came in.

"Gwen Sco-"

"Is my baby girl okay or not!" Gwen cut him off impatiently.

"Well the truth is we still aren't a hundred percent sure yet. I just came to get you for an ultrasound." He said staring at his clipboard as a nurse came in with a wheelchair. Gwen sighed as the nurse helped her out of bed and into the chair. I quickly followed them down the hallway to the ultrasound room. Once there they put the gel on Gwen's stomach and flicked on the machine. _This is it. _I thought. _They're finally going to show us the baby's dead. I mean while else would they not tell us anything. _I shook my head. What was I saying! I should kick myself for thinking that! The baby would be fine, it had to be. _Right_? The picture began to appear, there she was. The little figure on the screen didn't move. "Maybe you should try talking to it." The nurse spoke up. "See if there's any reaction..." She didn't sound too hopeful. Gwen felt at her stomach.

"Hey baby, it's Gwen, your mommy. Move if you can hear me." We waited, for something. Our eyes went from her stomach to the screen back and forth. Even just a little twitch would do. _Come on...come **on.**_ I put my head near Gwen's stomach.

"Come on sweetheart," I whispered. _Come on and show me you're still alive._

And then,... I felt something. It was barely noticable at first, but then Gwen's head snapped up at the screen and saw what I'm sure we'd been wanting to see. The baby's feet kicked out, making Gwen's stomach rise again. _Yes..._

"Looks like you've got yourself a little fighter in there." The doctor smiled. "Congrats." I sighed in relief as Gwen pulled me against her with her good arm. Tears of joy flowed down her cheeks, she smiled for the first time in what seemed like ages. The baby was alive, she was still kicking. She was okay.

* * *

**Yay! Fooled you in the beginning of the chapter didn't I? Sorry if it's a little short. Review :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**HOLY SHIZ I DID IT AGAIN! D: I KEPT YOU GUYS WAITING FOREVER :( I am so dissapointed in myself... **

**Well, I guess we all have crap happening in our lives to where we can't update. So without further- oh screw it, here's the new chapter I kept you waiting for.**

**Read and Review :)**

* * *

**...Gwen...**

I felt completely elated. The baby was okay, she was alive. I wasn't a horrible mother. Still, I was a little worried about how she would be after she was born. What if there was something wrong that the ultrasound couldn't detect? No! I had to stop thinking like that! My arm was still a bit sore, wrapped up in a sling. I absolutely hated it, my arm kept falling asleep. Duncan was just as relieved as I was, maybe more. The minute we got the good news Heather grabbed my phone and texted Pixie, Reaper, and Leshawna. Marilyn and Bridgette were still in the waiting room.

Our moms were practically flipping their shits. They were hugging and crying and laughing all the same time. It was odd to watch, yet slightly entertaining. Duncan's dad looked happier than I'd ever seen him. He cracked a full smile and hugged his wife and son when he heard. I actually had to double check to make sure I was seeing right. Duncan seemed just as shocked.

"I told you the baby would be fine sweetheart." Duncan whispered, kissing the side of my head. I smiled, blushing. My face turned bright pink; I hate it when he does that to me.

_...A Month and a Half Later..._

By the beginning of August my worries were almost forgotten. I had stopped thinking of what could possibly be wrong with the baby and focused more on the positive things in my life. I had all my paperwork turned into the college, the money I had from my scholarship was going to pay for the first year, and Duncan and his mom had almost finished putting together a little nursery, almost not a speck of pink in it either, I wouldn't allow it. My arm was now fully healed, I was glad to be rid of the cast, which was more itchy than it should've been.

Heather was doing better too, and her stomach was _huge _now. Some days I kept wondering how she could even get around. Her and Alejandro decided to get married in the spring, after the twins were born. Although knowing Heather, she'd also probably wait until she got her pre-baby body back before even attempting to walk down the eisle.

My relationships with Bridgette, Leshawna, Marilyn, Reaper, and Pixie Corpse were still pretty much the same. They, by now had gotten used to seeing me with my baby bump. Leshawna visited or tried to visit at least every week or so; threatening to kill Duncan if he hurt me in any way, shape, or form. I got to tell you, if they ever were in a fight, I'd say they were pretty well matched.

My "friendships" so to speak with Courtney and Trent were patching themselves up as time went on. Courtney lost the grudge she'd been holding and even tried to help me put together lists and schedules in her free time that would help caring for the baby less difficult. Looking at them kind of made my brain hurt. Trent was getting better too. He seemed almost back to his old self again, it was a bit relieving.

Also I am almost fairly certain the two of them have been seeing each other in secret. Courtney dumped Justin months ago, after finding out he was, to put it blantly, a self-absorbed douche.

As for Duncan and I? Our relationship was actually getting stronger. He got a part-time job at Video Warehouse, and I got one at the local Hot Topic. The only thing that sucks about it is the store is so much more mainstream now than it used to be, **and** we just got a shipment of the _Twilight saga: Breaking Dawn _merchandise. Ew.

We made date-nights while preparing for college. Like the past month, we saw a shit ton of horror movies (mainly by sneaking into them,) and sometimes at night we snuck out to the big hill that over-looked the whole neighborhood. So, all this has been doing nothing but strengthening our bond. We didn't have any sex anymore though, after we had _obviously _learned our lesson about it. (Even though my stupid pregnancy hormones were making me feel horny as hell.)

"Duncan, can you please rub my back, it's killing me!" I whined, sitting on the edge my bed massaging my temples.

"I'm on it." He sighed, coming over. About sometime after the fall the pains in my back had settled in, and I _hated_ it. Mom had gotten some _"Mommy-to-Be"_ Yoga videos to help get my exercise. She made me do at least one video every other day because she said it was good for me and the baby. Ugh, it was like torture. I even forced Heather to do one with me. She seemed better at it than I was. But some poses I couldn't understand how some of the women in the video managed to do some of it. On the upside my back pains were getting less constant. "Feel better?" Duncan said rubbing the knots out of my back.

"A bit, I want to **end** you for putting me through this."

"Hey, making a kid is a team effort babe."

"Touche."

"Besides, it's almost over; just a little under three months." I groaned. I suddenly envied Heather for having less than a full two months, (she had about five weeks to go). I wanted this kid _out_! My ankles were swelled too, I could barely fit into my favorite combat boots anymore. Oh well, the baby would be here soon enough. I turned around to face Duncan; he had changed a little over the course of the past few months. The bright green dye had faded out, leaving only black hair. His hair was also more...spikey with how he styled it. I have to admit it, even though I missed his faux-hawk, I kinda liked the change. It somehow fit him. The rest of him was still pretty much the same, his body was still muscular, and his eyes were still that stunning shade of teal-blue that I hoped the baby would have.

Then, I guess, driven by my hormones. I kissed him, hungrily.

**...Duncan...**

Out of no where, with no warning, no words, Gwen pressed her lips to mine. I felt a bit surprised by it, the mood swings she had killed me. Going from annoyed to affectionate in seconds. The way she molded her lips against mine was intoxicating. I couldn't remember the last time we made out like this. But I can't say I wasn't enjoying it. Her arms wrapped around my back as mine did hers. Then I barely had time to comprehend her feeling at the bottom of my shirt, trying to rip it off. I pushed back, gasping for air. She pouted a little looking disappointed. It looked almost cute on her.

"Now, now Gwens, you need to control yourself." How I hate myself for having to say those words.

"Why?" She whined softly.

"Because, I thought we already learned our lesson here." I clicked my tounge jokingly. She did not look amused.

"I'm already pregnant, so what?"

"It's mainly the hormones talking baby, you know it." She looked pleadingly into my eyes. Her beautiful, dark eyes pierced my own, begging me. I looked away knowing if I didn't I would give in.

"You suck." She mumbled resting her head against my shoulder. I grinned lifting her head back up towards my lips.

"Would you settle for making out?" I asked her. She nodded and quickly kissed me again. I don't know how long we sat there like that, our lips fused together, until:

"You know you could go into early labor sucking face like that." A voice laughed from the doorway. We both pulled back embarrased to see Heather in the doorway, Alejandro coming in behind her.

"Do you mind?" I asked irritably.

"Amigo, you forgot, tonight's our double date remember?" Al said.

"Oh duh! Right, you ready to go Gwen?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

_...At the Restaunt..._

**...Gwen...**

The date was going really well. The restraunt was totally kick-ass. It looked like the kind of restraunt that vampires would run. The walls, were either brick or blood red, the tables and booths like the one we sat at were all black with royal purple seat cushions. Slow, rock music played in the background, The lights were made to look like candleabras. It was very much my style.

The food was fantastic, though it was kind of sickening watching Heather and Alejandro make gooley eyes at each other, while Alejandro kept whispering sweet, yet somewhat cheesy things to Heather. Duncan looked like he felt the same so after a while we excused ourselves and went out back after paying for our food.

"So Al's little cheesy lines make you sick?" Duncan asked. I nodded.

"Yeah other than that, I'm having a good time." I smiled leaning against him. He kissed the side of my head, just before grabbing my wrist, making me face him again.

"Gwen, how do you really feel about me?" I looked at him confused.

"Well, you know I love you, you're funny, sweet when you wanna be, and you've been very caring about me. Why?" I never looked away from his eyes. He smiled.

"That's all I needed to know. Gwen," he said taking my hand. "Will -" He was cut off by Alejandro coming out the door.

"Gwen, Duncan, Heather's going into labor!"

* * *

**AND SCENE! So what do ya think? :) Review (pleaaaasseeee) **

**Gwen: What was Duncan going to say?**

**Me: You'll seeeeee! :D**

**Gwen: You suck... -_-**

**Me: Thank you! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**So Close chapter 20...HOLY CHIZ I'VE FINALLY CRACKED 20 CHAPTERS! :D I'm also thinking of changing the name of this story, I don't like it as much anymore.**

**Ah well, I've left you all waiting for quite long enough so here you go...**

* * *

**...Gwen...**

Before Duncan could finish what he was about to say, Alejandro burst through the back door telling us Heather was in labor. Holy shiz. Let me see, she wasn't due until around at least mid September...and this was freaking _August!_ August 15th to be exact but whatever. Her twins would be a little over a full month early! I mean sure I've heard that twins are usually born slightly early, but a full _month?_ Damn.

We ran quickly back inside to get her she was already on her way out the door clenching her stomach, nearly doubled-over in pain, doing some of that weird-sounding lamaze breathing crap. As you can probably tell, that was one class I decided to pass on.

Who needs to take a class on breathing anyways?

Alejandro rushed us out to the car tossing his phone to Duncan in the passenger seat telling him to call his family and at the very least Heather's sister Danielle. I wondered if Heather's parents would be heartless enough to not even show up to their grandchildren's birth. Sorry, I digress.

"Don't worry Heather, we'll be there in no time." Alejandro said looking rather uneasy, much different from his normal calm, collected attitude.

"We'd better be! I am going to DESTROY you!" Heather screeched in obvious pain. God, if anyone needed some pain meds, it was her.

"Now, now, calm down _preciosa_."

"You did this to me you bastard, it feels like I am about to crap a knife!" How charming Heather. The first things those kids are going to hear.

**...Duncan...**

Even though I can't really blame Heather, she could not have picked a worse time to go into labor. I was so freaking close! If Alejandro had come in about 20 seconds later, I wouldn't have to worry about anything. I did as he said and called his family, to which his mom practically squealed in my ear; "I'm going to be an _abuela_!" Geez, the moms seemed more excited than anybody. Heather screamed profanities at Alejandro as Gwen attempted to calm her down.

If _anyone_ needed an epidural, it was Heather. Now.

The minute we walked into the hospital a nurse rushed Heather into a wheelchair towards the delivery room.

"Heather wait!" A young woman burst through the door, who I could only assume was Danielle, Heather's sister. She looked a lot like Heather, except her hair was longer to almost her butt with blond streaks and a tiny nose stud. "Did you really think I was going to miss this little sister?" From what I could see, Heather's parents were no where in sight. Jerk-wads.

"Hey, Gwen can you please come with me?"

"Is she family?" The nurse asked.

"S-she's my uh, cousin!" Heather said quickly, the nurse shrugged as Heather dragged Gwen with her behind the doors. That left me alone in the waiting room to wait for Alejandro's family. This was gonna be a long night.

**...One Hour Later...**

Gwen was still in the back with the rest of them. Al's family showed up about ten minutes after we did. Al's mom, Carmen rushed into the back room with her camera. To be honest his family wasn't really that bad to be around, his dad and older brother Carlos were pretty cool, Jose however seemed like just a dick.

Carmen came running out just as the front doors opened. Holy shit, Heather's parents.

"Hola! Did you come to see your daughter?" Carmen said raising her eyebrow. The couple sighed, Heather's mom ran to join Al's.

"I've been so cruel to her these last nine months, when I- we should've been there for her." Carmen smiled.

"I was hoping you would come, come on, Heather's about ready to give birth!" Then the two of them were gone.

**...Gwen...**

"Alrighty Heather you should be about ready, get ready to push." The doctor said pulling on a pair of gloves. Heather mouthed to the ceiling; _'thank..you...' _After being in here for an hour with her I was ready for those kids to be out too. Albeit after they gave her some pain killers, she was way more calm.

"I will not miss my grandchildren's birth!" A slightly familiar voice said coming through the door, Heather's mom. Well, looks like someone had a change of heart.

"MOM?" Heather and Danielle said, shocked.

"Heather, honey, I'm so sorry! I should have been supporting you, your dad's out in the waiting room, I am so proud of you for sticking through this."

"Love you too Mom." Aww they had a moment.

"Okie-dokie we're about ot have two more people joining us in a moment! Push Heather!" The doctor spoke up.

Reyna and Thomas Burromuerto were born just before midnight.

* * *

**And thus Heather and Alejandro (God his name is annoying to type after a while) have gotten their twins. :) YAY ANOTHER UPDATE...as painfully short as it was :.( *sigh* Well, it'something, that's all that matters. I guess? Well last chance to send baby names for DXG I won't accept any more after this.**


End file.
